Peace by Any Means
by DFM23
Summary: Sequel to "In Pursuit of Peace." Two months after his banishment to Outworld, Magnus Shadrix lives to serve his Empress and love, Mileena. But when Raiden oversteps his bounds, the two have no choice but to call a Mortal Kombat Tournament in order to properly settle the tensions between Earthrealm and Outworld. AU. M for Violence.
1. In the Name of the Empress

-Chapter 1: In the Name of the Empress

_Outworld..._

The slowly setting sun cast golden rays across the great city, bathing the sky a deep yellow as evening came over the realm. Another day was winding down and people were slowly filtering back to their homes, the marketplace growing quieter with each passing second.

"Havitamaah!" A sudden shout rose up from within the city gates and a group of two dozen Osh-Tekk warriors rushed into the streets, short swords brandished as they stormed the city. Citizens fled in terror, fearing another rebellious assault that might cost more lives than necessary, and hid from view as the Osh-Tekk rushed past them. They cared not for the citizens of the realm, for they only had one goal in mind: the Outworld Palace.

They were here to avenge their fallen Kahn.

Many of their brethren had tried to do the same in the past two months since Kotal's death, only to fail in one way or another. The new Empress had been very careful and was taking every precaution to ensure her rule was secure. But this time, the Osh-Tekk were hopeful that they might be able to strike harder and deeper than ever before.

They were about to be proven wrong.

Rounding a corner, the warriors continued their stampede down the next street. But they were stopped when a series of lightning bolts struck the ground before them, halting their advance. Thunder boomed loudly overhead, the Osh-Tekk clustering together and looking around for some sign of an opponent. Then, a mighty thunderbolt struck in the midst of them, disintegrating some warriors and electrocuting others. The group was thrown apart, a few recovering quickly and scrambling to their feet. Turning around, the warriors spied a man clad in white, eyes ablaze with electric power, hovering a few feet above and away from them. He touched down on the ground, standing tall before the Osh-Tekk. Lightning rippled across his forearms and crackled within his hands, a white band around his head flowing in the gentle evening breeze.

Magnus had arrived.

The Osh-Tekk nearest him attacked with a cry, sword raised and poised to strike. As soon as he was close enough, Magnus struck with two punches to the face and followed up with a burst of electricity that put the Osh-Tekk on the ground. Another attacked him from the right, Magnus raising his arm just in time to block his sword with his silver bracer. He retaliated with a hard uppercut and knocked the Osh-Tekk away with a back-kick. A third warrior charged him, only to have Magnus grab his head and channel his power into his hand, frying his face with a burst of electricity. The dead warrior collapsed and Magnus quickly released a blast of thunderous energy towards the remaining warriors, putting them all flat on their backs and knocking their swords from their hands. Taking flight, Magnus hovered above the group as the Osh-Tekk slowly recovered.

"Mileena Kahnum offers you two choices." He declared. "Surrender to her rule... or be destroyed." One Osh-Tekk near the front of the group stood up and looked to Magnus defiantly.

"Osh-Tekk would rather die than serve that half-breed witch!" He boldly stated, echoing the sentiment of his fellows. Magnus frowned, his blood starting to boil. He hated it when anyone referred to his lover by such condescending terms. Power flowing back into his limbs as his eyes turned white again, Magnus held out his arms and replied,

"Then die..." Torrents of lightning were unleashed upon the hapless Osh-Tekk as Magnus obliged them, his full power coming to bear on the rebellious group...

_Later..._

Having dealt with the rebellious Osh-Tekk, Magnus returned to the palace and entered the courtyard where a cluster of Tarkatan guards stood waiting for his return. Chief among them was Tarakah, the head of the palace guard and Mileena's top general.

"And where were you all while I was out there?" Magnus wondered.

"The Empress requested a double guard tonight. With the reorganization, we could not spare any to assist you." Tarakah responded.

"Are we really that short on Tarkatans?" Magnus absentmindedly wondered. He returned to the present with a shake of his head. "Nevermind. I handled it."

"The Osh-Tekk have been defeated?"

"Soundly." Magnus confirmed with a nod. "But best keep on alert tonight. Who knows what else they might have planned."

"We would give our lives to see the Empress safe." Tarakah declared, crossing his arms. "She will rest peacefully tonight."

"I have no doubt." Magnus replied, trusting the Tarkatan's completely. "As you were." He dismissed them. The Tarkatans started moving, destined for their various posts and dispersing throughout the palace. As they did, a servant made his way into the courtyard and came up to Magnus.

"High Protector," he greeted, using Magnus' official title, "the Empress requests your presence in the throne room." Magnus nodded in understanding and crossed his arms.

"Time to put on my other hat." He quietly mused. But the servant heard him and didn't quite grasp the old Earthrealm idiom.

"Lord High Proctector?" He asked questioningly, hoping for some clarification.

"I'm a man of many hats. If I'm not an advisor in her court, then I'm in charge of palace security. If not that, then I'm on the frontlines and quelling rebellions." Magnus explained, reflecting on his busy life in which he filled many roles. "I'm on my way. Thank you." He quickly added. The servant bowed and moved on, Magnus leaving the courtyard and entering the palace.

Striding through the halls of the palace, the Lord High Protector of Outworld was greeted by several servants on his way to the throne room. Some of them even bowed before him as he walked past. Such respect was a bit of a novelty to the humble elemental warrior. He had never considered himself one worth bowing to, but serving as Mileena's right-hand man had bestowed upon him honours he could only dream of. He basked in the respect everyone gave him, but refused to let it go to his head.

Arriving in the throne room, Magnus advanced towards the seated Mileena. The Empress was clad in a somewhat revealing black and pink kimono, one that established her as royalty but also brought with an element of 'deadly sexuality' that perfectly defined Mileena's seductive grace and fierce potential. The Empress smiled warmly and rose to meet her consort.

"Ah... Magnus." She breathed his name, pleased to see him. Magnus smiled as well as he walked right up to her.

"Mileena... my love." Magnus greeted, pulling her into his arms. Sharing a tender kiss, Mileena embraced her lover with a desire unlike any other. Of every man she'd been with, Magnus Shadrix was the only one she truly loved.

"I understand you defended my rule once again." She said, stroking his face.

"Word travels fast." Magnus noted with a chuckle. "I did. Another Osh-Tekk uprising is no more." He told her.

"A job well done, my love." Mileena purred. "However shall I thank you?" She wondered, kissing his jaw. Magnus chuckled breathily, basking in Mileena's love for him.

"Of all the hats I wear; palace security, keeper of the peace, royal advisor... being your lover has to be my favorite role." He commented. Mileena said nothing more and kissed him again, Magnus reciprocating as his own hand came up to brush her Tarkatan teeth. They parted for need of air, Magnus taking in Mileena's graceful, cat-like eyes while she drunk in his electric blue gaze. "I love you, Mileena." He whispered.

"And I love you, Magnus." She tenderly replied. Untangling herself from him, Mileena took hold of his hand and guided him away from her throne. "Come to bed, my love. My rule is secure for another day."

"With pleasure." Magnus replied with a grin, following Mileena as they made their way to her quarters.

"Pleasure is what we'll both be experiencing..." The Empress slyly chuckled.


	2. The Angry God

-Chapter 2: The Angry God

_Earthrealm..._

The situation in Outworld was calm and peaceful, the realm entering a golden age under Mileena's new rule. But while events bode well for the Empress and her consort, not all was well in Earthrealm...

Thunder boomed over the Sky Temple as bolts of red lightning jumped from cloud to cloud, wrathful and vengeful. The atmosphere was dark and threatening, the weather responding accordingly to the mood of one being.

Standing alone in the courtyard of the Temple, the thunder god Raiden stood tall and foreboding, his thoughts clouded. Over the past few months he had stewed in his anger and resentment over Magnus' decision to resurrect Mileena and help her reclaim the throne of Outworld. Never did he think that his own student would go so far to do something so foolish. And yet the temptation of the choice enticed him, drew him in until it was too late for Raiden to correct him. Magnus and set in his ways and Raiden had no choice but to leave him to his fate. Discipline had no effect, nor did reprimand. Magnus was now a wayward soul.

Closing his eyes, Raiden's thoughts dwelt on his failure with Liu Kang and Kung Lao and how he should've learned from the mistakes he made with them so that Magnus might be better. He wished deeply to turn back time so that he might prevent Magnus from choosing such a course of action.

But maybe the fault did not lie with either him or Magnus. Perhaps the fault itself lay with Outworld.

Opening his crimson eyes, Raiden continued to gaze across the land as the sound of whipping winds informed him that someone had come. This was no ordinary tempest that had been summoned...

"I sense your thoughts are grave. Your disposition is frustrated." The god of wind, Fujin, declared, announcing his presence.

"You are perceptive, Fujin." Raiden growled in a low, monotone voice. Straightening up, he turned to face his fellow deity. "I have stood by for too long and let Outworld be. I should've lived up to my words the instant I spoke them to Kotal Kahn." He stated, voicing his negative feelings. "My patience has cost me... I have lost another son to Outworld." He added with a hint of regret. Fujin thought otherwise.

"But if you would hear him out-" He started to say.

"He has fallen too far, Fujin!" Raiden interrupted in a booming voice, thunder rumbling overhead simultaneously. "His betrayal has put us in a dangerous position."

"Not us. You." Fujin corrected, suddenly taking a stern approach to Raiden. "Magnus did not betray you. He followed the course he thought best." He stated. Before setting off, Magnus had come to Fujin for guidance. The wind god has sensed his intentions and warned him of the potential consequences. Never did he think that Raiden would be at the source, responding as harshly as he did.

"A course we should've deterred him from taking!" Raiden shot back, raising his voice. His eyes were ablaze with a subtle fury, indicating how taxing this situation was on his emotions. "He has allowed Outworld to become a threat again!"

"But is it a threat?" Fujin countered. "What moves have they made against us these past two months? What has Mileena done to make her an enemy?" He asked.

"Historically, Outworld has served as the breeding ground for despots and tyrants, each of them seeking power through senseless violence... of which Earthrealm has always paid the highest price." Raiden answered. "I am opposed to the potential threat they make, and Mileena is the very embodiment of their old way of life. How she managed to bewitch Magnus..." The thunder god trailed off, his thoughts turning sullen as he reflected on his lost pupil. Of all the people he'd failed, Magnus Shadrix was the last one he wanted to fail.

But in a strange and twisted sense of irony, it was Magnus who had failed him.

"I have made my decision. I must do something, I cannot be idle any longer." Raiden continued, sounding determined.

"I sense your intentions and I would do everything in my power to prevent you. But seeing as there is no end to your vengeful desires-"

"If you are not with me against our enemies, Fujin, then you stand in my way. An unwise choice." Raiden darkly answered, cutting him off. Fujin fell silent as Raiden made to walk off, reflecting on the thunder god's foul demeanor.

"What will you do?" He quietly asked.

"I will attack Outworld and remove the threat it poses once and for all." Raiden explained, his back to his fellow god. It sounded absurd, almost foolhardy to Fujin. But he knew Raiden would not be deterred, even if this course of action was the wrong one.

"What you need is to gather yourself. Work past Magnus' choices!" Fujin declared, having had enough of Raiden's dark, misguided actions.

But the thunder god did not find his words welcome, and blasted Fujin with a burst of red lightning, summoned from the storm clouds above. The wind god was propelled into a nearby wall, his body crashing into it with a thunderous crash.

"_Be silent Fujin!_" Raiden bellowed, eyes ablaze. "You would seek to incur my wrath?!" The lightning faded and Fujin collapsed. "I will do what must be done, even if you cannot see the wisdom in it." Raiden continued with a growl. Fujin crawled to his hands and knees, kneeling as he recovered.

"I will have no part in your foolish crusade." He stated, looking up with white eyes full of disappointment. "Do you what you wish, Raiden. But leave me out of it." Raiden huffed in response, red lightning cloaking his arms.

"If you continue to oppose me in this fashion... we will have words, Fujin." He growled. With that, the god of thunder teleported away in a bolt of red lightning.

Raiden's destination was the Jinsei chamber within the Sky Temple. He appeared with a crackle of electricity and another bolt of lightning, materializing just beyond the chamber's doors. Stepping forward, the god faced two guards clad in grey and yellow ninja robes who bowed upon seeing him. Raiden moved past them and entered the chamber, coming face to face with a man clad in yellow and sporting silver armor. His face was obscured behind a hood and golden mask, but his eyes burned with a blue fury.

"Hanzo Hasashi!" Raiden called to him, using his name rather than his alias. The ninja and his fellows bowed low before Raiden, dropping to one knee.

"Lord Raiden." Hanzo replied in greeting. "How may we serve you?" He asked.

"Rally your clansmen. The Shirai Ryu will accompany me to Outworld. We will overtake them and remove the threat they pose to all of Earthrealm." Raiden stated, revealing his plan to them.

"As you command, Lord Raiden." Scorpion replied, his eyes burning blue with the power of the Jinsei.


	3. Preventative Measures

-Chapter 3: Preventative Measures

_Outworld, the next day..._

As the morning sun dawned, Magnus would've liked to stretch. But the position he was in, and the warm body next to him, were restricting his movement. He smiled to himself as his touch caressed Mileena's soft skin, feeling her bare side and hip as the Empress slept next to him.

_Look at her... such a beautiful woman. _He thought to himself as he continued his motions. _I can't believe anyone would treat her so horribly. She's perfect. Gorgeously perfect. _He mused, reflecting on just how much he'd fallen in love with Mileena during his stay in Outworld. As he lay there, contemplating his relationship, Mileena awoke and rolled over to face him, cat-like eyes gleaming as she drunk in the bare upper-half of her lover.

"Darling Magnus," she purred in greeting.

"Good morning my love." Magnus responded, pulling her a little closer. "Sleep well?"

"I did. You exhausted me last night..." Mileena replied with a knowing grin. Magnus chuckled.

"Did I now?" He wondered. Mileena made no reply, kissing him instead. Magnus reciprocated, the kiss soft at first but quickly growing passionate as Mileena wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the embrace. It was then that her tongue slipped past his lips and Magnus could tell she was hungry for something other than breakfast. His suspicions were confirmed when Mileena rolled them over and pinned Magnus to the bed, passionately kissing him all the while. The Empress pulled back, panting from want and a need for air. Her hands moved to stroke his face, her nails lightly grazing his skin. Magnus' own hands slid lower as he savoured the raw feeling of her bare skin pressed against his. "I think I know what you want..." He commented with a grin. Mileena desire for him was insatiable, so her intentions were often quite obvious.

"Then give it to me." She softly commanded in a low, sultry tone of voice. She kissed him again, the embrace equally passionate.

"As much as I'd like to... Do you not have a court session to attend today?" Magnus asked. He knew they did, it was a weekly meeting after all. But Mileena brushed his comment aside, preferring to pursue this course of action rather than something dull and mundane that would only serve to interrupt their fun.

"I am the Empress. I can attend and cancel meetings however I please." She replied, sitting up to offer Magnus a rather tempting look at her body.

"True. But I need to give a report about yesterday's rebellion to your other court officials." The man beneath her countered. "Let me do this... and then I'm at your beck and call for the rest of today." He offered.

"But my bed feels so cold and lonely without you..." Mileena pouted as she lay back down atop him, her body pressed tightly to his, "and you wouldn't want me to feel that way, would you?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"Never." Magnus whispered, cupping her cheek. "But I do have my responsibilities." He added. Mileena gave a little sigh. She knew Magnus was right, she couldn't ignore her duties as the sovereign ruler of Outworld. What kind of an Empress would she be if she shirked her duties?

"As do I." She relented. Mileena eyed her man with a tender fondness, savouring this brief moment of intimacy between them. "Is it any wonder I made you one of my chief advisors?" She suddenly said.

"How do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"You always keep me on the straight and narrow. Always getting me to do the right thing." Mileena answered. Magnus chuckled at her description of his 'wholesome nature' people had always ascribed to him.

"What can I say? I'm a peacekeeper in the court room," he replied, "but a god in the bedroom." He added with a cheeky wink and one final kiss.

* * *

_Later..._

"Presenting her royal highness, the Empress of Outworld, Mileena Kahnum! And the Lord High Protector of the court, Magnus Shadrix!" A Tarkatan soldier declared to those assembled in the throne room. As he stepped away from the hall behind him, Mileena and Magnus, arm in arm, entered moments later. Mileena was dressed in her royal robes, a mix of pink and black that defined her curves quite nicely, something Magnus would agree with. The electromancer himself was clad in his typical white and grey warrior's garb, his bright white headband wrapped tightly around his forehead and his silver bracers and greaves polished to reflection. Among those awaiting the pair were Tanya, the representative of Edenia, the Tarkatan General Tarakah as well as both Erron Black and Ferra/Torr. The two former allies of Kotal Kahn had eventually come to their senses and allied with Mileena, thinking servitude to a different ruler was preferable to a life in prison. Those present bowed in respect as Magnus escorted Mileena to her throne, leaving the Empress with a kiss pressed to the back of her hand. Magnus then turned to join his fellow advisors and generals as Mileena took her seat, moving to stand beside Erron.

"Must be nice having her for a main squeeze." The gunslinger commented in a hushed tone.

"Earthrealmer to Earthrealmer... it's not bad." Magnus replied, equally quiet. "But, uh... be careful how you word that." He added. Erron gave a nod as Mileena began.

"This court is now in session." The Empress declared. "Tell me, dearest Tanya, how is Edenia faring?"

"We fare well, Empress," the pyromancer replied, "I speak for all of my people when I say we are indebted to you for having restored our realm."

"Your loyalty shall not be misplaced. As long as Edenia supports my rule, they will have my favour." Mileena answered. Tanya nodded in understanding as she moved on. "General Tarakah, what news do you have about the Tarkatans coming from the wastelands?"

"There are small parties of nomads returning everyday, Empress." The Tarkatan replied. "But there are not enough to constitute the mighty army you once commanded."

"My rule is only just beginning, General." Mileena stated, willing to be patient when it came to rebuilding an army. She was trying to be a peaceful ruler, the army of Tarkatans was merely a 'just in case' measure. "Give it time. We will soon have enough Tarkatans at our command."

"Yes, Empress. But we must consider the possibility that there may not be enough of my kind left." Tarakah responded, giving voice to a worry that he had been struggling with. "Kotal Kahn was ruthless in his persecution of us. Anyone who swore loyalty to you or to Shao Kahn was hunted down." He explained. "What of the neighbouring peoples? If we cannot find enough Tarkatans, there are others we might be able to conscript." He asked.

"The last time I trusted a people other than Tarkatans, a Kytinn and a Zaterran betrayed me to an Osh-Tekk." The Empress answered him, firm in her decision."Tarkatans are the only ones I can trust... for now. Besides, building an army is not my primary focus. Peace is." Her response brought a smirk to Magnus' face, the electromancer satisfied by the fact that her new goals had not changed. As Tarakah accepted her answer, Mileena turned and took note of Magnus' look. "And what has made you so happy, my dear Protector?" She inquired with a bit of a playful tone in her voice. Magnus shrugged.

"Just knowing the pursuit of peace is still strong is satisfying to hear." He replied.

"Indeed it is. Now, tell me of this recent Osh-Tekk incursion you have dealt with."

"There were two dozen, armed and quite clear in their intentions." He reported. "They avoided all civilians and were making a bee-line for the palace. That's when I put a stop to them."

"None survived?"

"All of them met a 'shocking' end." Magnus cheekily explained. Mileena chuckled in response.

"Very well. My rule is secure, thanks to your unrelenting efforts."

"All in your name, my Empress." Magnus replied with a curteous bow, a sign of respect for his Empress and his love.

"So... these rebel efforts have been made by Osh-Tekk, right? You think Earthrealm might be involved in any way?" Erron asked Magnus. The electromancer shook his head.

"I don't think so. We slew their leader, I think this is all in the course of attempting revenge." He answered. "Had they been tasked to do this... their methods would've been very different." He added, a hint of a forlorn tone in his voice. Deep down, he still missed his birth-realm and was saddened by Raiden's actions since the return of Mileena. Any mention of Earthrealm seemed to dishearten him these days.

"What are you insinuating, Erron Black?" Mileena questioned.

"Raiden forced him to stay here, right? Who says he isn't trying to end us even now?" The gunslinger continued.

"Despite his darkened state, that's not like him. Not even he would try something like interrealm warfare." Magnus interjected, trying to prove him wrong. "He cares too much for Earthrealm and he knows Outworld can always be a viable threat."

"Maybe the Raiden you once knew. But my understanding is he's changed." Erron retorted, opting to be blunt rather than tip-toeing around the facts. Magnus shoulders heaved as he sighed.

"Yes... He has."

"We say fight! Talk boring!" Ferra stated from atop Torr.

"Talk is what keeps us alive, symbiote." Tanya retorted. "Edenia is still recovering from the separation. An interrealm war now would result in unnecessary losses."

"Which is why we let Raiden make the first move and respond accordingly." Mileena continued. "He has done nothing so far, therefore, we will do nothing. Your concerns are valid, gunslinger, but of no use to us at this time."

"So what do we do about the Osh-Tekk then?" Erron wondered. "You think they'll quit? They're stubborn and they'll keep trying." He stated. Magnus agreed.

"No argument there." He replied. "I suggest we take a covert trip to their base of operations, see what else they're up to." Magnus suggested. "There's never been a plan to properly deal with the Osh-Tekk. Maybe it's high time we develop one." Mileena had to agree with them both, wondering for a brief moment if this was what Ko'atal had gone through while trying to quell her rebellion.

"A wise suggestion Magnus." She said, rising from her throne. "We will arrange for a scouting unit to investigate." Mileena stated as she stepped down amongst her advisors. "Tarakah, see to it that they are ready to leave today." She ordered.

"That storm looks like it might get in the way. No point sending an army out into that squall." Erron commented, gesturing to the nearest window before crossing his arms. Magnus looked out to see black, angry clouds billowing off in the distance, just beyond the city. Thunder boomed and crackled as sheet lightning rolled from cloud to cloud...

_Red _sheet lightning.

"Is... red lightning a normal weather phenomenon around here?" Magnus asked to whomever could answer him as he slowly approached the window. By now, Mileena and the others were staring at the approaching storm as well, their gaze fixated upon the crimson thunderbolts.

"No..." Mileena answered, trailing off as she pondered what kind of ill-omen this strange weather might present. Just then, the Tarkatan lieutenant Kubrahk rushed into the throne room with a pair of Tarkatans flanking him.

"Empress!" He exclaimed, quickly bowing before Mileena. "An army is amassing outside the city gates! They appeared out of nowhere!" Rising panic could quickly be sensed throughout the court room. An army? From where? But as Mileena and the others turned to address him and discuss the problem, Magnus sensed a familiar presence as he focused on the raging electrical energies outside.

"Raiden!" He realized with a growl. Mileena heard him and walked to his side.

"He has an army?" She wondered.

"The Shirai Ryu." Magnus answered with a nod. Mileena was taken aback.

"Scorpion?"

"He swore a life debt to Raiden after he killed Quan Chi. Raiden has replaced his hellfire with the power of the Jinsei and charged him with its protection." Magnus explained. "He must obey whatever Raiden commands,"

"And that includes attacking another realm." Mileena finished, grasping the gravity of this revelation. Magnus nodded solemnly, seeing just how right Erron Black was about his former mentor. The Empress turned and addressed her advisors, "We must prepare for battle!"

"Mileena, a moment." Magnus called after her. His lover turned to him, curious about what he had to say. "Let me handle this." Was all he said before he disappeared in a burst of sparks, teleporting away. The move was so sudden, Mileena was taken aback by his sudden disappearance.

"Magnus?!"

* * *

Outside the city, Raiden led Scorpion and the Shirai Ryu as they slowly advanced on Outworld. His black and gold robes crisp and foreboding, the darkened thunder god looked as imposing as ever, especially with his red lightning rippling across his forearms. His crimson eyes blazed with fury as he eyed the city he and the Shirai Ryu were about to overrun. Scorpion stepped beside him, clutching the chain of his kunai tightly.

"What now, Lord Raiden?" He asked. Raiden's hands balled into fists, lightning crackling in his grip as distant thunder boomed loudly.

"We advance, Hanzo Hasashi." He replied with a growl. Scoprion raised his hand and signalled his clan.

"Semeru!" He ordered. The countless ninjas, garbed in the Shirai Ryu's customary grey and yellow, followed their Grand Master's order.

But as they advanced, a burst of white sparks a few feet before them brought with it the arrival of Magnus Shadrix. The electromancer stood tall, his bright white attire a stark contrast to the darker shades of the Earthrealm army. Holding out his hand, Magnus tensed up and prepared to ward off these attackers if necessary.

"Hold Lord Raiden!" He declared. Raiden stopped, regarding his former student with a frown. Scorpion paused beside him, blue fire coming to life in his eyes.

"Shall we attack him?" He inquired.

"No. Leave him to me." Raiden replied. Scorpion signalled his clan to stop as Raiden stepped forward to confront Magnus. "Have you come to defy me further, Magnus Shadrix?" He asked in a booming voice, flexing his power and ready to exercise his authority.

"Why do you pursue such aggression? What has Outworld done to Earthrealm?" Magnus emphatically implored.

"Outworld is a looming threat that must be dealt with." Raiden replied. "I will not lose any more to its warlike ways!"

"So you would declare a war against us? So much for peace..." Magnus mused.

"Earthrealm will have peace. By any means!" Raiden declared, lightning flashing within his hands. "Do you come to fight us? To defend the daughter of Shao Kahn?" Raiden asked in a rather accusatory tone.

"I come to talk, not to fight." Magnus responded, taking a few cautious steps towards the thunder god. "There are innocent lives that will be lost if you pursue this course of aggression. Surely there is another way-"

"As long as an enemy of Earthrealm sits on the throne, there is no other way!" Raiden interrupted, his anger flaring and booming thunder reacting to his unsettled state. Magnus looked up and observed the billowing storm clouds, recognizing the immediate threat Raiden posed. "Now... will you continue to oppose me?" The god of thunder demanded. Magnus regarded him with a mournful look, regretting that things had come to this between them. It was then that a single thought came to him. A thought that, if successful, would hopefully settle this once and for all.

"May I propose a course other than interrealm war?" He asked. Raiden crossed his arms, despising the delay in his plan but willing to give Magnus one last chance before he shot him down.

"Speak." He rumbled.

"If you wish to settle these tensions once and for all... I propose a Mortal Kombat tournament." Magnus declared. Raiden was taken by surprise by his request. He had considered a tournament, not since the last one that had taken place between Outworld and Earthrealm under Shao Kahn's rule. "The law of the Elder Gods decrees that no realm may be conquered by another without successfully winning a Mortal Kombat tournament first. As an Elder God, surely you understand this." Magnus added.

"To what end?" Raiden wondered.

"Just one tournament. If Earthrealm wins, you may do was you wish to Outworld. But if Outworld wins, you leave us alone. Forever." Magnus replied. He had given this some thought and knew there was only one way to reach Raiden: by appealing to his nature as an Elder God. Stepping closer to his mentor, Magnus eyed Raiden's quiet form. "I challenge you, Raiden, on behalf of the Outworld throne." He softly added. Raiden's gaze snapped up to his former student as his words registered with him.

Magnus had issued a direct challenge.

"You know I cannot ignore a direct challenge." Raiden quietly mused. He had no choice now. To refuse a challenge to participate in Mortal Kombat would be seen as a mockery of the Elder Gods' laws, making Earthrealm out to be the villain in this unfolding story. Raiden drew closer to Magnus, raising himself to full height. "But you also know that this may not end well for you." He added threateningly. Magnus slowly nodded.

"I'm willing to take my chances... But I'll let kombat decide my fate." He replied.

There would be no deterring him.

"Very well. The fate of Outworld shall be settled in kombat." Raiden stated. With that, the thunder god spread his arms and looked to the skies. "Elder Gods! Hear me! I accept the terms declared by Magnus Shadrix on behalf of Outworld!" He loudly declared. Magnus looked up and reached up.

"We invoke your divine authority and declare a Mortal Kombat tournament in accordance with your laws!" He added with a shout. As he finished, a golden light shone down from the heavens, illuminating them both.

The Elder Gods had accepted them. There was no turning back now...

The light died down as Magnus and Raiden faced each other once more.

"The tournament will be hosted in Earthrealm at the Wu Shi Academy." Raiden suddenly stated.

"Why not here?" Magnus wondered. "We have the koliseum-"

"The last tournament was held in Outworld." Raiden interrupted with a growl. The last tournament had brought with it much death and ill feelings, and the last thing Raiden wished was to relive such a nightmare once more. "It is our turn now." He added, justifying his actions.

"I'm guessing you want to avoid any deception or trickery." Magnus mused, deducing the thunder god's other reason for denying him. "That's fair." He agreed. Raiden nodded, the agreement reached. He realized he would have work to do in order to prepare Earthrealm's warriors for this sudden change of events.

"You and your allies will come to us in three days time." Raiden stated. "We will begin the tournament then. Failure to arrive will result in disqualification from the tournament."

"I'll make sure we're punctual." Magnus remarked in response. "Now return, Raiden. You no longer have business here." Raiden gave a simple nod and turned, returning to Scorpion and the Shirai Ryu before teleporting them all away with a flash of red lightning. Satisfied with his departure, Magnus summoned his powers and returned to the court room, reappearing with a burst of sparks.

"Magnus!" Mileena breathed as she rushed over to him, relieved to see him safe and unharmed. "What happened? Where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to confront Raiden... and I've turned him away." Magnus replied.

"What did he want?" Tanya asked, approaching them.

"To wage war and conquer Outworld." Magnus solemnly answered.

"He oversteps himself!" Mileena explained.

"There's more..." Magnus continued, regaining Mileena's attention. "The only way I could dissuade him was to propose a Mortal Kombat tournament as a way to fairly settle his issues with us. And Raiden's agreed to it." His statement shocked the others, not expecting such a serious event to transpire like this.

"A tournament." Mileena repeated, realizing what this meant. She glanced at Magnus. "You do realize you offered such an option without consulting me and initiated it without my consent..." She noted. Magnus nodded.

"And I apologize, my Empress. But there was no other way." He added.

"You are our Lord High Protector and acted accordingly. While my personal preference would've been to finish this here and now, you have my gratitude for sparing us unnecessary death." Mileena replied, calming him and reassuring him. "How much time do we have?" She asked.

"Three days. Then we must meet Raiden in Earthrealm at the Wu Shi Academy." Magnus answered, Mileena nodding and turning back to her allies.

"Come, my advisors. This court session has only just begun... we must prepare for a Mortal Kombat tournament!" She declared.

* * *

**Author's Note: to quote Sonya from the old animated series... **_**It's Kombat time!**_


	4. Preparing for Kombat

-Chapter 4: Preparing for Kombat

_Three days before the tournament..._

Returning to Earthrealm, Raiden ordered the Shirai Ryu back to the Jinsei chamber while he himself moved on to speak with his closest allies concerning this newest turn of events, namely that of Fujin and Master Bo' Rai Cho.

"You return so soon." Fujin noted as he arrived. "Something has transpired to interrupt your plans."

"Magnus Shadrix intervened and declared a Mortal Kombat Tournament before we could succeed." Raiden announced, sounding none too pleased with his news. His two allies were startled.

"Another tournament?" Bo' Rai Cho repeated.

"To resolve the issues between us and Outworld once and for all." Raiden elaborated. "He claims the winning realm may do as they please with the loser... a statement backed by the Outworld throne."

"And what would you do if Earthrealm wins?" Fujin asked. Riaden did not say anything, knowing where Fujin was going. The wind god shook his head sadly and made to depart. "I will have no part in your violent doings, Raiden. I will protect what sanctity is left in Earthrealm, but I refuse to have any part in invading Outworld." He declared as he left. The pudgy martial artist looked to Raiden for clarification.

"What does he speak of, Raiden?"

"Outworld is still a threat, Bo' Rai Cho." The thunder god responded. "Especially with Mileena on the throne."

"Yes... especially..." Bo' slowly agreed. Raiden continued,

"I have negotiated for the tournament to be held here in Earthrealm, at the Wu Shi Academy. We have three days to prepare." He explained. Pausing as his thoughts gathered, Raiden turned to his ally. "Master Bo' Rai Cho. Given your mixed ties between Outworld and Earthrealm-" Bo' looked hesitant, his change in expression forcing Raiden to pause before clarifying, "I do not ask you to actively participate, only to host the tournament." Bo' relaxed and even smiled a little.

"Now that I can do." He replied. Raiden nodded.

"I must go and recruit our allies. We will need whatever strength we can must if we wish to defeat Outworld's savagery." He stated.

"I shall go to the Academy and see it is made ready for the tournament." Bo' added, ready to do his part. After a farewell handshake, Raiden vanished in a bolt of red lightning.

His teleport brought him to the Special Forces base where he appeared within the local headquarters building and before a certain General...

"Sonya Blade!" He called. The blonde haired Special Forces leader whirled about in surprise, not expecting the thunder god. Clad in a crisp blue uniform and matching cap, Sonya Blade was a military gal through and through.

"Raiden? I didn't expect you to be here." She greeted as she approached him.

"A sudden development has prompted my coming." He replied, staying vague on the details. As he finished and older man sporting cargo pants, a vest and sunglasses strode up with a toothy grin on his face.

"Ray-man!" He greeted the Elder God, his usual flair shining through. The thunder god regarded him.

"Johnny Cage. You look well." Raiden responded. The last time he had seen Johnny, the actor was busy recovering from wounds inflicted upon him by D'Vorah. But it appeared he had made a full recovery and was now back on his feet.

"Feeling right as rain and ready to bring some pain!" The actor confirmed. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" He wondered.

"Outworld has called for a Mortal Kombat Tournament in order to settle our differences once and for all." Raiden revealed, getting down to business. Both Johnny and Sonya were taken aback by the news.

"What the hell...?" Sonya wondered.

"Now that _is _serious." Johnny commented.

"But I thought Mileena was all about peace. That's what she said when we spoke to her." The General inquired, trying to figure this out. Johnny whirled to her, surprised by her words.

"Woah woah, wait, timeout! Butterface is back? But Cassie said-"

"D'Vorah's actions have been undone by an electromancing warrior: Magnus Shadrix." Raiden explained, leaving out his relation to Magnus. "Mileena lives and has killed Kotal Kahn, taking control of Outworld once more."

"The things you miss when you're stuck in bed." Johnny mused. "So... she called for a tournament?"

"Magnus did, on her behalf." Raiden said. "And I accepted. It appears, General Blade, that Mileena's calls for peace extend only to a certain degree."

"At least she wants to settle this outside the battlefield." Sonya mused.

"Then your Special Forces will participate?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know. This is all so... sudden." Sonya replied, uncertain about what to do with such abrupt news. Raiden realized he needed Sonya completely on board in order to proceed, meaning he would have to find some way to guarantee her support...

"There is more." He continued in a low voice, drawing closer to them. "Magnus Shadrix told me the winner of the tournament... could do as they wished with the losing realm." Sonya looked up as the hidden meaning of the words sank in.

"Meaning another Outworld invasion?" She asked.

"With Mileena on the throne, that is always a possibility." Raiden replied.

"Another...? Look, I've filmed enough sequels to know it gets worse with each installment. Another invasion might just push us all past the point of an apocalypse." Johnny quipped, but was serious about this.

"Armageddon would be a better word for it." Raiden countered. "Outworld would be merciless to us, viewing us as the threat this time. Mileena will likely do whatever it takes to avenge Shao Kahn.

"Including razing Earthrealm to the ground." Sonya finished, finally realizing the severity behind this tournament. With that her mind was made up. "We're in." She told Raiden, looking him right in the eyes. The thunder god nodded. "Cage, find Jax and your squad. Tell them what's happening." Sonya order, turning to her ex-husband.

"Yes ma'am." Johnny replied, moving out.

"I shall accompany you, Johnny Cage." Raiden declared, moving to Cage's side as the two exited the command building.

"Gotta say, diggin' the new threads. Love the extra bling." Johnny commented, referring to Raiden's golden armor atop his black robes. The thunder god simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

_In Outworld..._

The matter of business Mileena's court chose to deal with was how well they would fare against Raiden, plotting a strategy that would best suit them in the tournament. Ideas had Beene changed back and forth, but Magnus believed they were forgetting one crucial element: the numbers.

"Let's take stock of who Raiden has on his side." He said, speaking up. "There's Sonya, Jax, those four kids, possibly Kenshi, Johnny Cage, Scorpion and the Shirai Ryu... maybe even Fujin, Sub-zero and the Lin Kuei." Magnus listed off, recalling every one Raiden had ever mentioned to him before. Mileena quickly understood where he was going with this as she recounted who was on their side.

"We are in need of allies." She surmised.

"The Tarkatans stand ready to serve you, Empress!" Tarakah declared. While their numbers were few, they made up for it with intense ferocity. But it might not be enough.

"We'll need more." Magnus mused. He quickly recalled recent history and turned to MIleena. "You employed Kano once before, correct?" He inquired. The Empress nodded

"He served as an agent of my rebellion in Ko'atal's court." She replied.

"I know he is currently in Special Forces custody, but is it possible we might be able to employ other Black Dragon?" Magnus wondered. "Maybe Tremor or Kira?" Mileena gave some thought to his solution.

"That is always a possibility." She stated.

"Let's try to get them on our side. Especially Tremor. His earth-bending powers could come in real handy against the likes of Scorpion and Kenshi." Magnus recommended. Mileena's next step was to turn to the other realm that had ties to Outworld: Edenia.

"Tanya, are there any Edenians who will stand with us?" She asked her pyromancing advisor.

"I will ask. But our realm is still recovering... my people are weary of war." Tanya replied.

"I do not doubt it. Tell them I understand if none wish to participate." Mileena responded. As they conversed, Magnus took note of an uneasy look in Erron Black's stature.

"You seem on edge Erron." He noted aloud. The masked gunslinger turned to him.

"I killed a Black Dragon once. I think his name was... Kobra, or something." He revealed.

"You're wary about what others might say." Magnus surmised. His thoughts were confirmed when Erron nodded. "Best keep that to yourself. If they don't know it was you, no harm no foul." He stated.

"Sure thing." The gunslinger agreed.

"And here I thought such an upstanding Earthrealmer like yourself would want nothing to do with cold-blooded persons like the Black Dragon." Tanya suddenly said, referring to Magnus.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. And I'm looking into what's best for Outworld... not Earthrealm." The electromancer replied.

"Of which we can all be grateful for, Magnus." Mileena stated, glancing at Tanya. "Of course, you will participate in the tournament on our behalf, won't you?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Empress." Magnus replied in affirmation. "Earthrealm may be my place of origin, but Outworld is my home. And I _will_ defend my home." He declared.

* * *

Raiden and Johnny found Jax and the four Kombat Kids; Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin, aboard their personal VTOL jet which they used to travel around Earthrealm to various mission zones. Johnny entered first, deciding to make the reveal in his own way.

"Guess what kids? It's Kombat time!" He announced, boarding the jet. Cassie turned to him with an eye roll, her seat swiveling in his direction.

"Dad, seriously, I'm glad your back, but your jokes-" She started to say.

"He is being serious." Raiden declared as he entered alongside Johnny. His presence quickly got the rest of the crew's attention.

"Lord Raiden!" Jin greeted in surprise.

"What is it?" Takeda wondered.

"Outworld has called for a Mortal Kombat Tournament, it will be held here in Earthrealm." Raiden told them. The kids were startled beyond response, sharing glances as they realized what this meant. They had all heard about the last tournament that had unfolded almost thirty years ago... and now another one would be held in their time.

"The fate our realm is on the line, folks." Johnny declared, standing shoulder to shoulder with Raiden. "So... who wants to step up to the plate and take a swing at 'em?" He asked with his usual amount of flair. Surprisingly, Jax was the only one to bow out.

"Nah. I'm too old for this shit." He told them, making his way out of the jet. "Count me out." He told Raiden as he left. The thunder god nodded.

"I understand, Jackson Briggs." Jacqui wasn't so sure about letting her father just go like that. He had helped Earthrealm win the last tournament, surely they needed him.

"But-"

"Let him go, Jacqueline Briggs. It is his choice to make." Raiden stopped her. Jacqui remained where she was, but felt disappointed that her father refused to participate. Raiden then addressed all four of them. "You four helped to stop Shinnok's machinations, and I would be indebted to you if you came to Earthrealm's aid once again." He told them.

"Well, shit. That sounds serious." Cassie mused.

"That's what I said." Johnny chimed in. After a moment of internal debate, most of them had made their decision.

"Alright. I'm in." Cassie stated.

"Me too." Jin agreed. Takeda turned to his girlfriend.

"Jacqui, you in?" He wondered. After a moment, the ebony girl nodded.

"Yeah. Count me in." She replied. Raiden nodded, pleased he had rallied such great aid to his side. Johnny grinned, hands on his hips.

"You kids are gonna do us proud, I know it. You helped kick Shinnok's ass, now you're gonna wipe the floor with Outworld." He stated. Such was the hope of all of them.

But with a Mortal Kombat tournament, one could never know how things might unfold...

* * *

**Author's Note: The roster has been decided, now the game will begin...**


	5. The Tournament Begins

-Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins

_Outworld. Half an hour before the tournament..._

Magnus's eyes darted back and forth as he traced the cups being shuffled, desperate to keep his eye on one in particular. He couldn't afford to misplace it and lose track among the other cups. Finally they came to a stop, five of them lined up in a neat row. Mileena straightened up and waited for Magnus to answer. The electromancer quickly glanced at them all before stating, "Second from the right." Mileena lifted the cup to reveal a silver medallion beneath it.

"Well done, my love." She applauded him. Magnus smirked.

"Looks like my sight's okay." He mused as he stood.

"Indeed. You've tested your might and your sight today, I do not believe there's any more you can do to prepare." Mileena continued as she walked over to him.

"Pray to the Elder Gods for a little luck." Magnus commented with a chuckle. Mileena smiled as she pulled her pink veil over her face. The Empress was currently clad in a set of royal pink and black robes with golden armor across her shoulders and knees. It looked very similar to the one she wore during her initial reign as Kahnum, only this one exposed her midriff and hugged her curves a bit more, giving off a 'deadly-sexy' vibe. Magnus thought she looked very alluring and attractive. "But luck only goes so far."

"And I'd rather you didn't test it." Mileena remarked as she hugged one of Magnus' bare arms, sporting only his bracers and gloves. "We should retire to our allies. It is almost time."

"Then let's go." Magnus replied, tightening his headband.

Empress and consort entered the palace courtyard where a party of their allies stood waiting. General Tarakah and a small company of Tarkatan warriors stood alongside Erron Black and Ferra/Torr, both of which were also ready to go. Tanya also stood ready, her Dragon Naginata slung across her back and her tonfas sitting on her hips, the sole Edenian in the mix. The services of both Kira and Tremor had been procured for a fairly hefty sum, but one that Mileena was willing to pay if it meant they had strong allies. Both of the Black Dragn agents stood prepared, Tremor's face obscured behind a metal face mask while Kira was busy sharpening her Dragon Teeth knives. But they all stood tall once Mileena arrived, showing their respect for the Empress.

"I wish to thank each and every one of you for choosing to participate on Outworld's behalf. Kombat is a life or death situation and your willingness to engage is a sacrifice that will not go unrewarded." Mileena stated.

"We live to serve, Mileena Kahnum." Tanya replied, speaking for all.

"Magnus, if you will." The electromancer left Mileena's side and drew a portal stone from within his robes, summoning its power to create a portal to Earthrealm...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Earthrealm..._

Night had fallen across Earthrealm, the Wu Shi Academy lit by torches as the Shaolin monks sat waiting around the central arena. Raiden and his allies stood off to one side of the arena, waiting to see if Outworld would arrive. Just when the god of thunder believed Magnus and Mileena had forfeited the tournament, a portal opened at the far end of the arena. One by one the Outworld defenders emerged, led by Mileena and Magnus standing side by side. As they stepped down into the arena, the Earthrealmers conversed quietly among themselves.

"Well would you look at that." Johnny commented, lowering his sunglasses. "Butterface is alive."

"So it would appear." Kenshi agreed, sensing Mileena with his telepathic abilities. Sonya caught sight of two individuals from her past.

"Kira and Tremor." She realized.

"Agents of the Black Dragon." Raiden added. Sonya frowned.

"When we're done, Kano's gonna have some company in lockup." She growled.

"Looks like handsome's back." Cassie quietly commented, eyeing Magnus.

"What're you gonna do, flirt him to death?" Jacqui remarked, ribbing her friend.

"Shut up." Cassie retorted. Both women where wearing their standard Spec Ops gear, Takeda and Kung Jin also clad in their traditional garb. Once the Outworlders had taken their place opposite the Earthrealmers, Magnus and Raiden sharing a few tense glances, Bo' Rai Cho took his place in an ornate seat across from them, one specially designed for the host of the tournament.

"Kombatants! Representatives of Earthrealm and Outworld! Welcome to this historic Mortal Kombat tournament!" He declared in a booming voice. "Over the course of the next few days, you will do battle with each other, Earthrealmer against Outworlder, until only one remains to claim victory for their realm. At stake is the very security of our realms. The victor may do with the defeated as they see fit. May our kombat please the Elder Gods." Magnus raised an eyebrow at the potential reward. It was far from what he told Raiden in the first place. He said nothing and took it in stride as Bo' Rai Cho continued. "To begin this tournament, I ask for an inaugural match to be held. Are there any who wish to participate?" A pause overtook the crowd as internal debates went back and forth over if they should or not.

"Hell, I'm game." Jacqui finally said, stepping past her friends and into the arena. The Earthrealmers applauded and cheered her on.

"Yeah! You go girlfriend!" Cassie shouted.

"Knock 'em dead Jacqui!" Takeda exclaimed.

"On behalf of Earthrealm... Jacqueline Briggs!" Bo' Rai Cho stated. His gaze turned to the party of Outworlders. "Do we have an opponent from the Outworld camp?" The Outworlders looked to Mileena for her permission. The Empress thought quickly and realized this battle might be the key to quelling the Earthrealmer's bravado and ensuring they maintained an even edge throughout the tournament. She would need someone powerful...

"Magnus," she softly spoke to the man beside her, "might you give them a display of skill in order to dissuade any hope for a swift victory...?" She suggested. Magnus recognized her train of thought and nodded.

"As you wish, my Empress." He replied. Stepping forward and into the arena grounds, Magnus signaled Bo' Rai Cho with a wave of his hand. Bo' caught sight of his silent declaration and nodded.

"Jacqueline Briggs! You will fight... Magnus Shadrix!" He declared. The Outworlders politely applauded, the Tarkatans uttering loud growls and snarls of approval, as Magnus rolled his shoulders and limbered up for the challenge ahead. Jacqui seemed unfazed by her opponent, despite having witnessed him going toe-to-toe with Raiden and almost winning, confident in her abilities. The cheers of her friends also inspired her self-esteem.

"Come on Jacqui! You got this!" Cassie whooped from their side.

"Briggs! Briggs! Briggs!" Johnny chanted. Sonya rolled her eyes but allowed them to maintain their cheerfulness. As Magnus approached, the two of them only a few feet apart, Jacqui armed her hand cannons.

"You know, my friend thinks you're kinda hot." She commented, partaking in some pre-fight banter. "But she's gonna think twice when you're all black and blue." Magnus said nothing but carefully watched as Jacqui strapped her arm weapons into place.

"Your gauntlets rely on technology." He observed.

"Yeah, they do." Jacqui replied, a blue glow powering up within the energy cannons on her arms. "Why? Feelin' scared?" She asked, assuming a stance. Magnus smirked as electrical energy visibly crackled within his hands and rolled across his forearms.

"Hardly." He replied, assuming his own fighting stance. With both of them ready, Bo' Rai Cho continued.

"Round one... FIGHT!" Magnus raised his arms and unleashed a torrent of lightning which Jacqui blocked, but only just. Briggs retaliated by taking aim with her gauntlet cannons and firing an energy blast at Magnus. The electromancer teleported away, the shot nowhere near him. Jacqui took aim and fired again, Magnus teleporting away. But this time he appeared right in front of Jacqui and struck with a hard right hook to her face, following up with a burst of electrical energy that put Jacqui flat on her back. But she quickly jumped to her feet and dusted herself off, much to the relief of the Earthrealmers.

"So, you wanna play rough?" She wondered, massaging her jaw.

"I am more powerful than you in every respect." Magnus responded, arcs of electricity rippling across his forearms. "Yield, and you will not have to suffer defeat." He added. Jacqui shrugged off any sore feelings and raised her fists.

"We'll see about that." She replied, sounding determined. With that, she lunged forward, ready to strike. Both of her fists came crashing into Magnus' raised arms as he blocked her strike. Magnus retaliated with a kickflip, his boot crashing into Jacqui's jaw and she stumbled away with a cry. Suddenly surging forward, Magnus crashed into Jacqui and launched her forward with a two-fisted punch. Landing on his feet, Magnus clenched his hands and summoned the electrical energy in the air to randomly strike Jacqui over and over again, electrifying the girl and keeping her suspended in the air. Then he summoned a much bigger thunderbolt to put her flat on the ground. Jacqui groaned as she slowly rose, shrugging off the unpleasant buzz that had ripped through her body. Magnus stood still, watching her and waiting for her to be ready to go again. Looking a little more worse for wear, Jacqui steadied herself and put up her fists. "Gonna take a bit more than that to stop me." She commented. Magnus said nothing, reading her staggered body language and realizing the end of this battle would not be far off if he remained this relentless. He beckoned her forward, standing tall and not assuming a stance. He wanted to react to Jacqui. The Briggs girl obliged him, charging forward and attacking with a series of punches and kicks aimed at his torso. Magnus expertly deflected each and every one with his limbs, raising them just right os that Jacqui's attempted assault was rendered ineffective. Of the 750 different version of jujutsu he had mastered, Raiden had taught Magnus plenty of them, making him something of a master when it came to kombat, both in a defensive and offensive sense.

"Your close-quarters game could use some work." He commented, blocking a blow that was meant for his head. "You excel at long range... but what will you do when your opponent closes the gap?" He asked, teleporting away and attacking her from behind with a lunge kick that slammed into the back of Jacqui's head, her skull cracking on impact. Jacqui was pitched forward and stumbled, falling to her hands and knees. She tried to pick herself up but fell over again, needing more time to recover.

Magnus had won this round.

The Earthrealmers' cheering had now fallen silent, nervous observation overtaking the group as they realized just how potent Magnus was. Cassie silently longed for her friend to get back up, Takeda sending a reassuring message to his girlfriend via telepathy. Ever so slowly, Jacqui got back to her feet, the fight not yet out of her. She turned to face Magnus, dusting herself off and shaking off the lingering pain. Magnus was quick to observe her weakened state and knew that, if she persisted, she would not last long.

"Stay down Briggs." He stated, trying to get this over with.

"Yeah... not happening." Jacqui breathed, willing to see this battle through. As she put up her fists, Magnus cracked his knuckles, sparks of lightning shimmering in his hands.

"Round two... FIGHT!" Instead of rushing him, Jacqui charged up her gauntlet weapons to emit an all-encompassing blast of energy. She assumed Magnus couldn't avoid an attack like that and it might give her an opportunity to even this fight. But even as she followed through and her gauntlets began to glow brighter, Magnus was already developing a counterattack.

This round would be a short one.

With a cry, Jacqui pointed her gauntlets forward and unleashed a wide burst of energy that quickly swept over Magnus. But Magnus absorbed the ambient electrical energy of her weapons, his eyes glowing blue as power flooded his body. Extending his arms he unlseahed another barrage of electrical energy that threw Jacqui back and knocked her to the ground. As she lay groaning, Magnus advanced, electricity buzzing across his body and power glowing in his eyes.

"Stay. Down." He growled.

"No..." she rasped, struggling to stand, "I'm not lettin' some Outworld slime walk all over me." She retorted, suddenly throwing out a straight punch with her left hand. But Magnus suddenly grabbed her by the gauntlet and, as she threw a straight right, caught her other arm too. Electricity crackled within his grip and her gauntlets shorted out moments later, rendered useless and ineffective.

With Jacqui effectively disarmed, Magnus laid into her.

A high kick forced her back and a pair of quick jabs stunned her further, before a heel kick spun her around and a knee was driven into her back, pitching Jacqui forward before Magnus teleported in front of her and shattering her jaw with a knee strike. A burst of electricity stunned the Briggs girl before an electrified fist came crashing into her torso, crushing her ribs under the force of the blow. Jacqui was then forced back with relentless stream of lightning before she stumbled and collapsed, falling flat on her face as she gave up and was defeated. Magnus stood tall and victorious, but remembered Mileena's words to let their opponents know that victory would not come easily. And he had an idea for how to do it...

"She gets off with a warning... that extends to you all." He declared to the watching Earthrealmers. Planting his foot on Jacqui's back, Magnus raised his arm and summoned a bolt of lightning that struck his fist. The electrical charge rolled through his body and down into Jacqui, channeled through him like a lightning rod. Electrical energy ripped through Jacqui's body, the girl screaming in pain as she was harshly electrocuted. After a few more torturous moments, Magnus relented and removed his boot from her back, lowering his arm. Jacqui lay still on the ground, feeling more dead than alive, her body steaming from the intense strike. Magnus looked back at the Earthrealmers and his gaze quickly locked with Raiden's. "Outworld will not go undefended." He growled before turning and returning to his Outworld allies.

"The winner... is Magnus Shadrix!" Bo' Rai Cho declared, Jacqui's friends rushing to her side as soon as the match was deemed completed. Magnus soon found himself back in the company of his allies, Mileena giving him an approving nod.

"Well done, Magnus." Her consort bowed.

"In your name, my Empress." He reverently replied. Kira smirked and crossed her arms, pleased by the sound defeat of a Spec Ops affiliate.

"With him on our side, we can't lose!" She commented, the other Outworld warriors agreeing with her.

"You'll all have your own battles to fight. I can't do this alone." Magnus stated, ensuring that they were all willing to fight for Outworld.

"The tournament shall resume tomorrow at sunrise!" Bo' Rai Cho informed them all, rising and taking his leave. Although they heard him, the Earthrealmers were too focused on Jacqui to care.

"Sergeant? You with us?" Sony asked, sounding worried. Jacqui could only groan in response. Raiden knelt by her and summoned his magicks to slowly heal some of her greater injuries.

"The wounds are treatable. But she will need time to recuperate." He stated.

"I never would've thought that Magnus would go so far. He seemed so... passive." Sonya remarked. "His power is... something else." She grimly said.

"We can win this. Right, Raiden?" Cassie wondered.

"We can. And we will." He stated determinedly. Looking up, the thunder god's eyes scanned the crowd around him. "The fate of Earthrealm hangs in the balance, once more. Jacqueline Briggs is but a single example of what might befall us should we treat Outworld lightly." He told them. "I will not let such brutality go unanswered."

"Neither will we." Sonya agreed.


	6. Outworld Advances

-Chapter 6: Outworld Advances

_The next day..._

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as his kunai flew through the air, narrowly avoided as Mileena leapt over his projectile and attacked with an overhead cartwheel kick that slammed into Scorpion's head. Not to be undone, Scorpion flameported away, only to reappear behind Mileena with one of his ninjutsu swords drawn. Time seemed to slow as Mileena realized the imminent danger she was in. Then, she simply smiled and chuckled beneath her veil before teleporting away and disappearing. With his target gone, Scorpion's blade cut through the air, missing Mileena altogether. The crackling of electricity brought his attention upwards as Magnus launched into the fight and attacked with a dive kick that caught Scorpion on the jaw. Magnus followed up with a blast of raw electricity that knocked Scorpion onto his back. The fiery grandmaster fell to the ground and then disappeared with a burst of blue flames, vanishing from sight. On cue, Kenshi shoved Magnus back with a telepathic blast as he too entered the fray. This was a tag-team match.

"By all means, do your worst." The blind swordmaster invited, drawing Sento as he spoke. Magnus sprung to his feet, electricity buzzing within his grip as he struck a stance.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to see that." Magnus retorted, quickly analyzing Kenshi and planning around his abilities.

"I get it. Because I'm blind." Kenshi remarked, believing Magnus to have made a joke. He retaliated by spinning Sento around and thrusting forward, another wave of telekinetic power throwing Magnus back. But Magnus took the assault in stride and allowed himself to be propelled backwards, only to teleport away mid-flight. Honing his senses, Kenshi turned on heel and used Sento to block Magnus' incoming lunge kick as the electromancer appeared behind him.

"Not everything's about you." Magnus stated as he turned his blocked lunge kick into a hook kick that ripped Sento out of Kenshi's grip and then a heel kick that connected with the swordman's face and sent him spinning. Falling to the ground, Kenshi reached out with his senses.

"Master Hasashi, I require your assistance." He stated, without Sento he was vulnerable. Kenshi rolled out of the way as Scorpion dove in with both swords ready to strike, which Magnus turned and parried with a hastily crafted electric blade. Rolling over in mid-air, Scorpion drove both of his feet into Magnus and pushed him back, stowing his blades behind him and throwing out both kunai as he landed. Magnus managed to deflect both of them, but Scorpion reefed both of his chained weapons down and raked them across Magnus' chest, spurts of blood flying in their wake.

"That's it! I'm out!" He called, vanishing with a burst of sparks. Just then, Mileena teleported in and crashed into Scorpion with a ball-strike. Scorpion was pushed back, but surrounded his limbs with blue flames, rushing in and sending his raised foot crashing into Mileena's abdomen. The air rushing from her lungs, Mileena stumbled away as Scorpion pitched another kunai forward, this one engulfed in fire and sinking into Mileena's shoulder.

"COME HERE!" Scorpion bellowed as he reefed back on the chain and dragged Mileena over to him. Cloaking his fist in fire, Scorpion delivered a hard right cross that sent Mileena spinning.

But the Empress was far from downed.

Righting herself, Mileena sent a sai flying into Scorpion's chest and a second spearing his outstretched hand as he made to throw another kunai. Mileena quickly surged ahead and grabbed the one in his hand, pulling him close and sinking her exposed teeth into his arm, tearing a chunk of flesh out of his biscep before driving her palm into his forehead, putting Scorpion on the ground and giving Mileena the advantage. The Empress quickly pounced on her downed adversary, his neck becoming trapped under her high-heeled boot.

"Yield Scorpion!" She demanded, one sai in hand and the other firmly speared within Scorpion's chest. The Shirai Ryu grandmaster breathed heavily as he realized his disadvantage. No matter what move he made to escape, Mileena had the upper hand. He had no choice left... at least she was giving him one. From this vantage point, Mileena could've easily killed him.

"I yield." He breathed, admitting defeat. Satisfied, Mileena pulled her other sai from Scorpion's chest and made her way back to her allies, strutting a little as she did.

"Well done, m'lady." Magnus congratulated as he walked with her.

"It was a team effort Magnus." She replied. "Think of it as... a date." Magnus chuckled, noting how strange a date this would be.

"Magnus Shadrix and Mileena Kahnum win!" Bo' Rai Cho declared, much to the dismay of the Earthrealmers. Kenshi helped Scorpion up and out of the arena as the host continued. "With this victory, the Shirai Ryu have been eliminated from the tournament! I wish to thank them all for participating." Raiden released a disappointed exhale as he shook his head grimly, not pleased by the turn of events at all. Over the course of the day, each and every Shirai Ryu member present had fallen, losing to the Outworld warriors they were pitted against. While most of them were under orders from Mileena to show mercy, the likes of Kira and Tremor had been far more vicious, killing off members of the Shirai Ryu in the wake of their victories. Both Scorpion and Raiden couldn't help but frown as they heard Bo' Rai Cho declare each and every fatality.

So far, things did not bode well for Earthrealm.

Somehow the Outworlders had managed to defeat the strongest units he had available: the Jinsei-empowered Shirai Ryu. All he could wonder was how... "The tournament shall resume tomorrow." Bo' Rai Cho stated. It was late afternoon and kombat had been going on since the morning. It was high time for everyone to have a break. The Outworlders gladly took their leave and returned to the special pagoda designated for them. Raiden watched them go, his crimson gaze settled on Magnus and Mileena, walking arm in arm. A low growl escaped him as his thoughts became clouded and turned dark.

"Raiden?" The god turned to see Sonya, wondering if he was alright. No doubt she had noticed his disturbed expression and darkened mood. Raiden sighed and released his emotions.

"It is nothing, Sonya Blade." He quietly answered. As he spoke, Johnny walked up to them, sporting his trademark sunglasses.

"So now what?" He asked. "Master Hasashi's out of it. That doesn't look good for us."

"We know." Sonya replied.

"Somehow the Outworlders managed to beat every single one of them." Takeda stated, joining the discussion along with Cassie and Kung Jin. "I don't get it. The Shirai Ryu are deadly and strong. To see them beaten so easily..."

"Your thoughts align with mine, Takeda Takahashi." Raiden agreed. "I suspect there is something afoot within the Outworld ranks."

"Well, we gotta find out what. It's only supposed to be the odds that are agaisnt us, nothing else." Jin spoke up.

"To that end, I have a task for you all." Raiden said, turning to fully face the three of them. His golden armor shone in the afternoon sun. "Come nightfall, I want you three to sneak into the Outworld dormitories and investigate their conversations. See if there is anything uncouth about their ways."

"You mean apart from the obvious?" Cassie jokingly wondered.

"Yeah... I mean, those Tarkatans reek." Jin agreed.

* * *

_That night..._

A bright full moon cast its white rays across the grounds of the Wu Shi Academy. With minimal clouds and a perfectly starry night, it seemed like a good night for a minor celebration. The Outworld warriors were enjoying a night of feasting, enjoying their victory over the Shirai Ryu. Tarakah and the other Tarkatans feasted heartily on large portions of meat, feeding their carnivorous appetites. Others were partaking of some of the fruit platters present, while the rest took their time sipping from the available wine. Of them all, Mileena, Magnus and Tanya were engaged in some pleasant conversation.

"It would appear these Earthrealmers are all bark and no bite." The Edenian was saying, swirling the drink in her goblet.

"Our warriors are far stronger." Mileena replied. "We fight for the sake of our realm. We will not let Raiden overwhelm us so easily."

"And yet his warriors pale in comparison to us." Tanya replied, sipping her wine.

"I think that's where we take the advantage. We called for a tournament so suddenly, they weren't ready." Magnus commented. "It's yesteryear's warriors and undisciplined kids against our battle-hardened kombatants."

"Proven when the two of you handily defeated Kenshi and Scorpion." Tanya added. "Congratulations on the sound victory, by the way."

"The Empress did all the work, toppling Scorpion and all." Magnus replied.

"You helped plenty, my love." Mileena told him, not wishing to devalue his efforts in the slightest.

Outside the pagoda, Jin, Takeda and Cassie quietly crept over to the wall of the structure. Despite their efforts to be stealthy, the bright moonlight easily illuminated them.

"So much for the cover of darkness." Takeda quipped as they were pressed against the wall. Jin agreed and glanced up, seeing the glowing lights near the top of the towering complex.

"Looks like something's going on up top. Sounds like a party or something..." He observed. Cassie quickly developed a plan as she put her leadership skills to good use.

"Alright, here's the plan: Takeda, you and I will scale up and check things out. Jin, you're our eyes and ears. Anything coming we don't know about, send off an arrow where we'll see it."

"You got it." The Shaolin nodded, drawing his bow.

"Takeda, think you can get us up there?" Cassie wondered. Takeda gave a quick nod and shot one of his whips into his hand. Taking a step back we twirled the tether around like a lasso, building enough momentum before he let his whip fly and the tech in his arms spooled out even more. The tip of his whip split open like a grappling cable and hooked onto one of the portions of roof that jutted out of the building. Giving a quick tug to ensure the line was taut and good, Takeda gestured to Cassie.

"Ladies first." Cass took the lead and started climbing, Takeda following right behind her as Jin pressed his back against the wall and looked around for anyone who might see him. Raiden's orders were explicit, none of them were to be seen. The two of them quietly scaled up the side of the pagoda, the noise of the Outworlder party growing louder the closer they got. Finally reaching the roof, Cassie crawled onto the flat surface first and immediately hugged the nearest wall, crouched low and doing her best to avoid the windows above her. Takeda quickly followed suit, his whip disappearing back into his arm components. "See anyone?" He asked.

"Not yet." Cassie answered. "We should probably move closer to the front. The front part acts like a deck so it's open." The pagoda was designed with a flat roof and the portion the Outworlders were housed in was smaller than the total square-footage, offering a portion of the roof like a deck that looked out over the academy grounds. Just as Takeda and Cassie made to move forward and peek around the corner of the wall, laughter and footsteps forced them to hang back. They looked on as Mileena and Magnus walked arm and arm out into the open, conversing and oblivious to their presence. Takeda and Cassie stayed in the shadows and merely listened to what the two of them had to say.

"Now you're sure that everything is alright," Magnus was saying, "because I'd hate to miss a wound or some untreated burn damage."

"I am perfectly fine, my love." Mileena responded. "You and Tanya did not miss anything."

"Just making sure." Magnus replied as he turned and leaned against the nearby railing. Breathing deeply, the electromancer looked up at the stars and marvelled at them. "What a wonderful evening."

"It is. If only we could enjoy it under better circumstances." Mileena agreed with a hint of remorse.

"I know. But we had no choice." Magnus quietly said, straightening up and putting his hands on Mileena's shoulders. "Raiden forced out hand, we had not choice but to call a tournament in order to defend Outworld. We're doing what we must."

"So far I would say we've proved our point. The Shirai Ryu have been eliminated from the tournament. We fight with a tenacity and strength none can rival." Mileena stated, her arms reaching up and encircling Magnus' neck. "Much of which, I think we owe to you." Magnus smiled.

"It was a team effort, my love." He replied. The two shared a loving embrace as a Takeda and Cassie looked on.

"They sound so... civil." Takeda quietly noted.

"Yeah. Not exactly the bloodthirsty berserkers we've made them out to be." Cassie added.

"You mean not exactly how _Raiden's_ made them out to be?" Takeda corrected. Both of them suddenly paused, realizing that Raiden might actually be in the wrong this time.

"Yeah..." Cassie quietly agreed. "Well, guess that answers Raiden's question."

"All skill... No magic or curses or anything..."

"Begs the question... what do you do against raw skill?" She wondered.

"Fight harder, I guess." Takeda surmised, not really knowing. As they reflected on what they had learned, an arrow shot passed them and reached high into the air, leaving a misty blue streak behind it. Cassie was quick to see it and realize that something was wrong down below.

"Shit. I think Jin's been made." She hissed under her breath, turning to Takeda. Her friend looked past her, a worried look in his eyes.

"He's not the only one." He mused. Cassie turned to see what he meant and came face to face with not one but two issues.

Magnus hovered before them, white electricity crackling in his hands. Mileena stood beside him, sais drawn.

"And what are you two doing here?" Magnus wondered with a low growl.

"I'm willing to bet they're serving the thunder god's every whim." Mileena remarked, sais spinning around in her hand.

"Cass, go!" Takeda quickly stated, rising to his feet and drawing one of his plasma blades. The orange beam of energy switched on as he charged Magnus. "This one's for Jacqui!" He cried, leaping forward. Magnus moved to confront him, generating an electric sword. The two energy swords collided in a burst of sparks.

"I admire your bravery kid." He noted. Shoving Takeda back, Magnus' blade dissipated into his hand, the electricity flowing through his body and down into his leg as Magnus lept up and executed a back kick, electrical energy exploding out of his foot in a bolt that knocked Takeda back and into Cassie. "But it'll get you nowhere." Touching down, Magnus stalked over to the fallen kids and grabbed them by the arms, teleporting away in a burst of sparks. Reappearing on the ground level, Magnus gave them a shove away, over towards a Kung Jin surrounded by Tarkatans. He signalled for them to move on and they did, bone blades disappearing back into their arms. The kids regrouped in the shadow of a towering Magnus. "Tell Raiden to come himself next time." He sternly stated, disappearing as he teleported back up to the roof. Cassie and Takeda dusted themselves off as Jin walked over.

"That went well." Jin muttered. "You guys okay?"

"Well we learned that the Outworlders are apparently stronger and more skilled than us and we broke Raiden's one rule of 'dont' be seen'." Cassie remarked.

"That's not good..." Jin sighed, shaking his head.

"Ya think?" Takeda replied.


	7. Cage Fights

-Chapter 7: Cage Fights

_The next day..._

Ferra fell from Torr as the hulking brute was dropped by another bolt of crimson lightning, a relentless barrage of torturous shocks following as Raiden stalked over to his fallen opponent. The thunder god broke a determined, almost vengeful look as he continued to attack Torr in what was clearly a one-sided contest. Ferra climbed to her feet and tried to rush Raiden, sickle-blades extended.

"You hurt Torr! You pay!" She cried. But Raiden turned one hand and blasted her back with another bolt of lightning, like he were swatting an irritating fly.

"Be gone Ferra!" He thundered in response. Allowing his lightning to abate, Raiden brandished his staff and promptly drove it through Torr, the brute growling in pain as he was impaled. Raiden then raised his arms and summoned a mighty thunderbolt to strike his staff, turning it into a lightning rod that brutally electrocuted Torr for several agonizing seconds. The lightning finally let up and Raiden stepped back, his staff dissipating as Torr lay unmoving, his body steaming. Casting a final withering glance at Magnus and Mileena, Raiden turned and made to leave.

"Raiden wins!" Bo' Rai Cho declared, taking a swig from his flask immediately afterwards. With Raiden gone, a part of Tarkatans headed out to the arena and dragged Torr back to their side, Ferra following behind.

"That's not good." Magnus sighed, crossing his arms. "Raiden was really losing it in that fight."

"Why didn't he just kill him?" Mileena asked.

"He was trying to send a message." Magnus grimly determined. He stopped talking as Bo' Rai Cho started talking again.

"The next fight will be... Johnny Cage against Magnus Shadrix!" He stated. Johnny immediately donned his sunglasses and made his way out into the arena grounds.

"Please! No photos, save 'em for the afterparty!" He joked. Raiden felt confident. Johnny Cage had beaten Shinnok once before. Surely Magnus would not be victorious against him. The electromancer gave Mileena's hand a gentle squeeze.

"This one's for you, my love." He whispered as he moved to confront his opponent. The veteran warrior limbered up as Magnus rolled his shoulders in anticipation for the battle to come.

"Your powers wouldn't happen to be related to the word 'shazam' now would they?" Johnny quipped. Magnus knew the DC character well, Shazam just so happening to be a personal favorite of his. As a kid, seeing such an icon with powers like his made him feel better about being such a unique individual.

"This is not a comic book matter, Cage." He retorted, electricity rippling through his forearms.

"Whatever you say Captain Sparklefingers." Johnny shot back with an annoying grin, assuming his Shorin Ryu stance. Magnus did the same.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this fight." He muttered, realizing just how much he wanted to beat Johnny for his pestering nature.

"Kombatants... Round one... FIGHT!" Johnny lunged forward with a shadow kick, his foot colliding with Magnus' crossed arms. The actor followed up with a flip-kick that pushed Magnus back and continued his assault with dual forceballs.

"Can't touch this!" Johnny taunted as Magnus recovered. Launching ahead with another shadow kick, Johnny got lucky and collided with Magnus' exposed body, quickly launching into a series of triple kicks that knocked Magnus back. Growling, the electromancer quickly composed himself and surged ahead, unleashing a bundle of lightning. Johnny managed to duck but was incapable of avoiding Magnus' follow-up cartwheel kick which collided with his head. Magnus smirked, teleporting away as Johnny got back up. "Alright... you got lucky." He grumbled.

"Is it luck? Or skill?" Magnus retorted with a cheeky smirk of his own. Then he turned serious and teleported, vanishing into thin air. Johnny looked around for any sign of his opponent, only to be struck from behind with an electrified punch. Whipping around with a right hook, Johnny struck only air, Magnus gone without a trace. A dropkick from behind put Johnny flat on his front, Magnus standing confidently behind him. Assuming a defensive stance, the electromancer looked on as Johnny got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like givin' from behind, huh?" He wondered, slowly rising to his feet. "That how you do it with Butterface? It's okay, I can't stand that ugly mug either." Magnus bore a shocked expression at Johnny's brazen comment before transforming into one of vicious hatred. His eyes transformed into solid orbs of electrical power as he threw his arms forward and unleashed a torrential blast of raw electricty. Johnny cried out in pain as he was repeatedly shocked by bolts gauging hundreds of thousands of volts.

"_DIE CAGE!_" Magnus roared, fairly incensed. He started stalking towards Johnny, his relentless attack maintained the whole time. As soon as he drew close enough, Magnus hoised Johnny up by his shirt and delivered a crushing blow to his midsection before dropping the actor on his raised knee, cracking his face on his armored joint. Magnus then laid into Johnny with a powerful series of relentless attacks, stunning both Earthrealm and Outworld observers. A windmill punch knocked the air from Cage's lungs and a pair of hook kicks sent the superstar spinning before Magnus lunged forward and caught Johnny with a fly punch, his sunglasses shattering as blood flew from his mouth. Johnny fell to his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air as Magnus stood tall and menacing, arcs of electricty rolling off his body. Hoisting Johnny to his feet, Magnus delivered another lightning-fueled blow that sent Johnny spinning. Teleporting in front of the superstar, Magnus attacked with a swift high-kick that caught Johnny on his already broken jaw and then teleported away. Magnus then appeared behind Johnny and left a bundle of electricty before teleporting again. Johnny turned to see what was going on just as Magnus appeared behind him and delivered a lunge kick straight to Johnny's spine, pitching the actor forward and into his electrical trap. Johnny convulsed as electricty ripped through his body again, frying him through and through. It was then that Magnus teleported in front of Johnny and caught him with a flying knee strike, his jaw crushed by the blow. As Johnny recoiled, Magnus grabbed him and fashioned an electric blade. "Stay down, Cage." He growled, pulling Johnny with him as he fell back. Teleporting away at the last moment with only the sword left behind, Johnny fell onto the blade without support, the electrical weapon passing clean through his gut with a splash of blood.

"Johnny!" Sonya cried.

"No!" Raiden thundered, fearing Johnny dead. Johnny slumped forward on the sword, too tired to get up and too pained to move. The blade dissipated and Johnny hit the ground, not moving and definitively defeated. Magnus reappeared with a burst of sparks, standing over the beaten Johnny. He looked up and gave Raiden his own withering glare.

"Low blows will be punished." He growled before walking away. Victory was his.

"Magnus Shadrix wins!" Bo' Rai Cho declared, stating the obvious. The Outworlders applauded Magnus as he returned to them, proud of his sound defeat of Johnny Cage. But before he could fully return to them, Bo' Rai Cho called out to him as Sonya, Takeda and Kung Jin pulled Jonny back to their side. "Magnus Shadrix! You, the undisputed champion of Outworld, will face one more challenger!" He suddenly declared. A back to back challenge!

"Magnus, you have not healed!" Mileena worriedly exclaimed.

"It's all minor. I'll be fine." Magnus reassured her. As he did, Cassie arrived on the field and took sight of her wounded, beaten father.

"Dad!" She exclaimed running to his side and Sonya and Raiden tended to him. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing your old man can't handle." Johnny rasped, managing a grin despite his bruised and bloodied face. "Do me a favor and hit him for me, 'kay?" He requested.

"Hit who?" Cassie wondered. It was then that Bo' Rai Cho gave her the answer.

"Magnus Shadrix. You will fight... Cassandra Cage!" He stated. Cassie looked up and realized she was about to challenge Magnus.

"Oh boy..." She muttered, standing up and heading out to the arena.

"Give him hell, Cass." Sonya quietly added as her daughter went to face her kombatant. Cassie realized she had a bit of a job to do, what with having to fend off Magnus. She had watched him go toe to toe with Raiden and almost win. If he wasn't pulling any punches, what chance did she stand?

Fortunately, she had an idea. If she could unseat him mentally, she might stand a chance. And that would require a bit of the snarky wordplay talent she'd inherited from her father. Donning her own pair of sunglasses and putting on a grin, Cassie did her best to act nonchalant as she approached Magnus in the center of the arena.

"Now this is what I call a 'blind date'." She mused with a grin.

"This is no date, Cage." Magnus shot back as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's what you think." Cassie retorted as she stretched. "So... you come here often?"

"Is your whole family this vexing?" Magnus wondered with a sigh of exasperation.

"All the good ones are, handsome." Cassie replied, lowering her shades and winking at him. Mileena growled, frowning beneath her veil. This Cage was quickly getting on her nerves.

"If you haven't already noticed, I'm spoken for." Magnus informed her, noting her obviously flirtatious advances.

"Doesn't mean the merchandise is off the market." Cass retorted. "I'm cool with being a side-girl. You'll probably need a break from the teeth, right?" Magnus sighed again and rolled his eyes. But for Mileena...

That did it.

"Earthrealm witch!" She growled, stalking towards Cassie. "I will tear off your head!" Magnus quickly turned and tried to diffuse things.

"Hey hey hey! Mileena, baby, please... it's okay." He reassured her, doing his best to calm her down. The Empress turned to him with a fierce look in her amber eyes.

"I do not like anyone speaking to my consort like this! You are mine and mine alone!" She exclaimed.

"I know. But you know me." Magnus calmly replied. "This is my fight. I've got this."

"Yeah, we need some alone time Butterface!" Cassie called. "'Cause I really wanna get to know hotstuff better." She smugly added, knowing it would like put Mileena over the edge.

It did.

The Empress snarled in retort, Magnus rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Oh for the love of-" He started to say, when Mileena started marching towards Cassie.

"I will make you suffer, spawn of Cage!" She growled. Magnus decided that enough was enough and Mileena was justified in attacking Cassie, making to step out. Cassie took note and arched an eyebrow beneath her shades.

"What? Not gonna hold her back?" She wondered. Magnus held up his hands in a display of removing himself from the situation. It was Mileena's turn to express some displeasure.

"You've crossed a line..." He stated and then looked to the tournament host. "Master Bo' Rai Cho, I'm stepping back for this one." He announced.

"I see." Bo' mused, noting the change in the match. He chose to make it official. "Cassandra Cage, you will face Mileena Kahnum in Kombat instead!" He stated, accepting the alteration. Mileena lowered her veil to reveal her teeth, clenched in a snarl.

"I will make you pay for your words, Cage! This is your last fight!" She growled, brandishing her sais.

"Say what you will, Butterface, but I'm in this to win this." Cassie remarked, readying herself to take on the Empress of Outworld.

"Round one... FIGHT!" Mileena rushed Cassie and attacked with quick stabs from her sais, leaving a few prick marks behind in the armor surrounding Cassie's forearm. The Spec Ops sergeant retaliated with a combo of kicks, striking Mileena's torso and legs with one final kick mashing the Empress in the face. Mileena was knocked back and allowed Cassie to launch into a glow kick, a green halo surrounding her as she kicked Mileena twice in the head. She followed up with a cartwheel kick and a pistol whip that cracked across Mileena's face, blood flying in its wake. Magnus winced, questioning the outcome of this battle. Mileena quickly teleported away and got the drop on Cassie from behind, suddenly appearing and driving her sais into the girl's back. Mileena then executed a double lunge kick that knocked Cassie forward, only to have the girl turn around and fire off her drawn pistols, bullets slamming into Mileena's body and blood flying in their wake. With Mileena staggered, Cassie holstered her pistols and drew her collapsible baton and laid into Mileena with a series of hard hits.

"Boink!" Cassie exclaimed as she whipped Mileena across the face with a shattering crack. Magnus cringed, visibly recoiling as he witnessed the hard impact.

"Shit!" He swore under his breath. This was not good. Barely still in the fight, Mileena couterattacked with a ball-roll that knocked Cassie down before teleporting in from above to drive her boots into her back and her sais into her shoulders. Crying out in pain, Cassie slowly crawled to her feet as Mileena got off her, regaining her composure as she shrugged off the pain and got ready to continue this fight. Cassie dusted herself off and rolled her shoulders.

"That all you got, Butterface?" She asked.

"Silence Earthrealm fool!" Mileena cried as she rushed in and attacked Cassie with a calculated series of kicks and punches. Cassie blocked most of them but a few lucky hits from Mileena staggered her. The Empress closed in and sank her teeth into Cassie's arm, tearing out a chunk of flesh as the girl screamed in pain. Mileena bit into her shoulder next, but Cassie quickly turned the assault into a grapple of her own and threw Mileena down on the ground, forcing her off. Cassie rolled off and Mileena was quick to jump to her feet, but Cassie was nowhere near finished and executed a flipkick that caught Mileena on the jaw, knocking the Empress onto her back. Cassie lunged forward and drove a swift kick to Mileena's side, cracking some ribs with her boot. Mileena yelped in pain and lay still, breathing heavily. That last hit combined with the pain she already felt had taken its toll on her. She could not find the strength to get back up. Cassie waited with hands on her hips, thinking Mileena wasn't done yet. But seeing as she made no move to rise, she began to think otherwise. Bo' Rai Cho saw this too and quickly made a declaration.

"Cassandra Cage wins!" Grinning, Cassie turned to her allies with a triumphant look. Some of them applauded her while others gave nods of approval, Johnny managing a thumbs-up from his position. As she flashed her allies a thumbs-up of her own, Magnus quickly teleported out and helped Mileena back to her feet. The Empress was quite staggered and thoroughly wounded.

"Tanya! Give me a hand!" He called as he gingerly led Mileena back to their side. The pyromancing Edenian quickly took hold of Mileena and helped her to a seated position within the safety of their allies. Tarkatans surrounded her, forming a protective guard.

"I lost... to her..." Mileena said slowly, realizing just how bad that looked for her as an Empress. Magnus took her hand in his.

"You were angry, you weren't thinking straight." He whispered, recognizing her fault. "You went in there blindly." Mileena looked down.

"For a good reason." She muttered. While Magnus agreed, he knew that there were greater stakes at hand.

"Kombat is life or death, Mileena. This could've ended poorly for all of us." He told her. Mileena nodded slowly, knowing she had allowed her emotions to get the better of her. But she loved Magnus so much and wanted these Earthrealmers to know that. "But allow me to avenge you." Magnus added. Mileena gave him a tired look and smiled slightly.

"You have my permission Magnus." She replied. Kissing the back of her hand, Magnus rose and marched out into the arena. Her looked to Bo'.

"Put me in!" He stated. The host nodded.

"And now Cassandra, you will face Magnus Shadrix." He declared. Cassie turned to face Magnus, who looked none too happy, and limbered up, flashing him another trademark smirk.

"Sorry, had to get an appetizer in." She quipped. "Now for the main course..."

"Careful what you wish for." Magnus growled as he pounded his fists together, electricity sparking back and forth between his hands.

"Round one... FIGHT!" Magnus wasted no time teleporting behind Cassie and attacking with a lunge kick. He followed up by grabbing Cassie by the back of the head and forcefully slamming her into the ground and then shocking her with blasts of raw electricity. Cassie cried out in pain only to have Magnus grab her by the shoulder and hoist her back to her feet, driving first his knee into her gut and then cracking her across the face with a hard right hook. A burst of lightning sent Cassie tumbling away and Magnus took flight, summoning his powers to control the particles in the air around her. As Cassie climbed to her feet, bolts of lightning struck her from all sides, generated from thin air. Relentlessly shocked, Cassie had no time to move as Magnus rocketed in, his extended fists crashing into her chest and shattering her ribcage. Cassie hit the ground hard as Magnus hovered over her, his eyes aglow once more as electrical energy arced across his arms.

"_This is for Mileena!_" He growled, suddenly blasting Cassie with more high-voltage shocks. Cassie cried out as she was electrocuted, the pain too much and so sudden that she had no defence against it. Dropping down to his feet, Magnus drove and electric blow straight into Cassie's face, her skull shattering on impact. The harsh blow was enough to rattle even the strongest of the Earthrealmers, Sonya desperate to help her daughter but knowing she was forbidden by the rules of Kombat. Raiden, however, grew darker with each passing second. He would not lose an Earthrealmer to Magnus, especially Cassandra. Magnus' hand wrapped around Cassie's neck in a tight, choking grip and he raised her off the ground and off her feet, holding her in the air. In his free hand, a sword of electricity formed and he gripped it tightly. "Join your father in bitter agony!" He growled, ready to do-in both Cages. But that's when a bolt of crimson lightning struck him and sent him flying, sword dissipating and Cassie falling from his grip. Magnus looked up from his position on the ground to see Raiden entering the arena with arms raised.

"Enough Magnus Shadrix!" He boomed in a commanding voice. "You go too far!" His reprimand drove Magnus beyond frustration and he eyed his former mentor angrily as he got to his feet.

"And you haven't?!" He shot back. "You're the reason we called this damn tournament to begin with! If it weren't for you, Cassie wouldn't be in this position!"

"Do not blame me for _your_ actions, Magnus Shadrix!" Riaden thundered, eyes ablaze with crimson power. "I may not have been able to prevent your fall, I will not lose any Earthrealm warriors to your violence!" Now standing tall, Magnus regarded Raiden with narrowed eyes.

"So that's what this is all about, huh? You care so much for your realm you would fight me. The man you once called a son!" He retorted. His exclamation brought many looks of surprise from the Earthrealmers, exchanging shared glances of confusion. "You are the one that has fallen, not me!" Raiden said nothing, his hands clenched tightly as red lightning crackled around his fists. "This... This rift that's developed between you and me... it can only end one way." Magnus growled, knowing that Raiden was beyond redemption through words or actions.

"I am not afraid to do what must be done!" Raiden replied, body tense in anticipation.

"Then come on!" Magnus challenged, his eyes glowing white as electricity surged through his limbs. "FIGHT ME!" He roared, taking flight and rushing Raiden. The thunder god met him head-on, uttering a war cry as they collided in mid-air. Red and white lightning flashed as they both hit the ground, Raiden and Magnus exchanging heated blows as they were unleashed upon each other. Their kombat was fast and furious, their blows fueled by raw emotion, frustration and anger bubbling over as they clashed ferociously. Raiden struck with overhead blows, Magnus retaliating with twin jump-kicks. Crimson bolts of lightning flashed overhead, the response being twin bursts of white electrical energy. The black and gold thunder god collided with the white clad electromancer, grappling for dominance as they raged against each other.

Finally, Bo' Rai Cho called for peace.

"Magnus! Raiden! Cease!" He bellowed. "You act outside the rules of the tournament!" The two stepped away, breathing heavily as they glared intently at each other. "Return to your positions! You may have a full match within the bounds of the tournament tomorrow!" Bo' declared. The tournament must continue without interruptions such as these. It was the will of the Elder Gods. Understanding this heated friction would resume tomorrow, Magnus and Raiden begrudgingly returned to their respective factions as the tournament resumed.


	8. Come Thunder, Come Lightning

-Chapter 8: Come Thunder, Come Lightning

_Later that night..._

As another crisp night settled in around the Wu Shi Academy, Magnus stood alone on the balcony of the Outworld pagoda, a gentle breeze running through his black hair. He stood alone with his thoughts, contemplating what was to come. His opening battle with Jacqui Briggs had seemingly removed her from the competition and his victory over Johnny Cage had surely put the actor out as well. But Raiden was a different story altogether.

The thunder god had raised him, trained him, instructed him. And now he had no choice but to fight him... in Kombat. Only one of them would be walking away from their fight tomorrow.

He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. But Raiden's dark, violent nature had left him with no choice. Magnus sighed, deeply wishing for some other means of achieving peace. He looked up to the stars and the cosmos above. "Elder Gods... let it be any other way." He whispered. His very soul felt heavy, the burden that rested upon him was his and his alone.

"Magnus?" A soft voice inquired. Magnus turned to see Mileena beside him, her wounds from her battle with Cassie bandaged. He smiled a little, trying to hide his private issues.

"Mileena, my love," he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it, "how are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The Empress replied, surprising him. Her hands reached up and gently settled on his face. She appeared to be studying him and his features. "You are troubled." She finally stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Magnus quietly wondered.

"You are thinking about tomorrow." Mileena continued. Magnus sighed a little and nodded slightly, taking hold of one of her hands as he did.

"I wish things had never come to this." He admitted, looking into Mileena's soft amber eyes. "I wish Raiden and I were still... were still good. I have no qualms with defending Outworld, nor do I regret saving you and helping you. But I just wish he was the thunder god I grew up with instead of this... this vengeful and angry version of himself."

"I wish I could've known that side of him." Mileena replied, trying to sympathize with him. Magnus softly chuckled.

"When I was a kid he would take time to teach me and train me. Every day he was always in the same spot, waiting for me once I had gotten up. I never thought of his like an Elder God or Earthrealm's protector. To me, he was my father... and in many ways he still is." He told her, reliving past memories from when times were better. "And now he's changed. It pains me to see him so darkened." He added, voice turning solemn. "All I sought was peace and now Outworld and Earthrealm are up in arms again. I just want to see the Raiden I know come back." Mileena stayed silent, simply letting Magnus vent to her. "I know what I have to do. I know why it has come to this... but it still wears on me. I hate having to fight Raiden, I really do. But he's left me with no choice. I have to defend you... I have to defend Outworld from his madness." Stopping to breathe, Mileena spoke up,

"To want the thunder god you knew back, yet to also be willing to defend Outworld from him... There is no easy way forward, Magnus. Not as things are." She said in a soft voice.

"I know." He softly replied. "Maybe I'll have to sacrifice my relationship with Raiden if it means sustaining the one I've kindled with you. You are worth more to me than anything." He told her, gently cupping her chin. "And I would do anything to keep you safe." Touched by his gesture of loving affection, even in the midst of his tumultuous situation, Mileena smiled fondly at her lover. Despite everything, Magnus was still willing to go out of his way to profess his love for her. She was beginning to think more of Magnus than as just a lover. He meant more to her than the simple title of 'consort' could ever convey.

"I cannot offer you a way out of your situation, nor can I offer you a means to see your father-figure restored." She told him. "But what I can offer you, I offer freely." She added with a seductive look in her eyes. Slowly walking away, Mileena took hold of Magnus' hand and urged him to come with her. "Come to bed my love." She invited, her amber eyes shining. Magnus smiled and gladly followed Mileena as she led him to her chambers.

_The next day..._

It was a cloudy day that dawned over the Wu Shi Academy. Outworld and Earthrealm participants stood separate each other as Bo' Rai Cho and the Shaolin monks took their places. It was time for the tournament to resume.

"Kontestants! Welcome to this next day of the tournament. More and more warriors are being eliminated as the days go by! Who will prevail?" Bo' proclaimed, getting the participants ready for another day of battling. "First, a challenge has been issued and shall be met today! Raiden!" The thunder god, arms crossed, looked up to Bo' with a firm and steady gaze. "You will fight... Magnus Shadrix!" The white-clad electromancer rolled her shoulders and breathed deeply as the declaration was made. It was time. "Kombatants, take your places!" Raiden and Magnus slowly walked out onto the arena field. Their eyes locked as they readied themselves to do battle... possibly for one last time.

"Let it be known that I will show you no mercy." Raiden declared, red lightning coursing through his arms. Thunder boomed overhead as the Elder God summoned his incredible power, ready to showcase his strength. Magnus said nothing at first, white arcs of electricity crackling in his hands.

"I wasn't expecting any." He finally replied, assuming a fighting stance.

"Round one... FIGHT!" Magnus launched forward with a lunge kick as Raiden surged ahead with his arm cocked back in a flying punch. They collided in the middle, bodies slamming together as they were rebuffed by their equal strength. Raiden attacked next with a low sweep, Magnus jumping over his leg and launching a ball of lightning as he did. Raiden was quick to teleport as Magnus struck again with a hook kick, whipping around to strike at the appearing thunder god. Raiden blocked by grabbing his heel and drove his leg down into his raised knee, cracking the bone on impact. Magnus grunted in pain but fought on, harnessing his momentum to send his opposite knee into Raiden's chest, following up with an overhead elbow strike. Raiden staggered back, brushing off the assault as he steeled himself. Magnus came charging in and launched his own flying punch which Raiden sidestepped, Magnus quickly moving to backhand Raiden. But the thunder god countered by grabbing his arm and shoving him away, Magnus harnessing his momentum to turn and deliver a cartwheel kick. Raiden sidestepped again and countered with twin palm strikes before he surged ahead with a shoulder charge that collided with Magnus.

Pushed back, Magnus recovered as launched bolts of electricity towards Raiden, striking him twice and allowing him to rush in to deliver a series of lightning-fueled blows, striking Raiden multiple times across the face. The god would not be deterred, however, and summoned his staff, twirling it around and bashing Magnus multiple times with his blunt-force instrument. With the electromancer staggered, Raiden pressed his advantage by directing a series of lightning strikes through his staff, red bolts of high voltage power slamming into Magnus as Raiden hit him high and low. Finally putting Magnus on the ground with an overhead slam, Raiden then drove his staff into Magnus' back with a loud crack from his bones. His weapon dissipating in a burst of crimson, Raiden said nothing as Magnus lept to his feet and summoned the electrons around him to replenish his strength. Surrounding himself with an electric field, Magnus floated off the ground and discharged the ions around Raiden, striking him multiple times with bolts of raw electricity.

But the thunder god slowly absorbed the electricity, pushing past the pain to charge up his abilities. Just as Magnus frontflipped and made to crash into Raiden, the thunder god generate an electric field around him that rebuffed Magnus and knocked back to the ground. Raiden then turned his power into three bolts of lightning, expending his power field by striking Magnus over and over again. The young electromancer pushed past the pain of each blow and summoned his powers of flight, charging forward with his fists extended. Raiden stomped the ground before him, summoning lightning bolt from behind to strike Magnus and knock him down. Raiden directed his powers down and into the ground, lightning shooting across the floor of the arena until to exploded in Magnus' face, striking him with a powerful electrical charge. But Magnus would not be deterred and climbed back to his feet as Raiden came at him with a punch. Magnus blocked his strike and countered with his own, a hard straight jab crashing into Raiden's face as Magnus followed up with two blows to his midsection and a high kick that knocked him away. Magnus ended his combo with a burst of summoned electricity, a bolt of white energy zapping Raiden and knocking him down. The thunder god quickly teleported to his feet and attacked Magnus from behind, striking low with a quick kick as Magnus' leg cracked in response. Letting out another growl of pain, Magnus turned and retaliated with a beam of electricity, striking the thunder god with a steady stream of high voltage. Raiden shrugged it off and generated a powerful burst of lightning, the explosion knocking Magnus back and away as the thunder god charged up once more.

Raiden was really bringing his all.

Magnus returned to his feet and brandished an electric sword. Raiden frowned as he raised his arms, summoning his powers to form two blades of lightning that stretched out over his hands. Raising an eyebrow and noting Raiden's newfound use of his powers, Magnus materialized another blade in the grip of his other hand in order to combat this new approach. Raiden came at him hard and fast, quickly going on the offensive as he cut into Magnus with his arm blades. the electromancer was quick to parry and block each strike, believing he and Raiden to be equal in this area of kombat. Quickly calculating a way out of this, Magnus batted Raiden's arms to the side and launched a heli-kick that forced the god back before he executed a dual-slash that carved x-shaped scars across Raiden's armor. Pressing his advantage, Magnus stabbed one blade clear through Raiden's torso, blood splashing the ground as he impaled the thunder god. Flipping his other sword upside down, Magnus lept up and drove his other weapon into Raiden's shoulder, impaling him a second time. His blades combusted with a burst of electricity as Magnus generated a blast of static energy that sent Raiden flying backwards, Magnus quickly giving chase.

The observing Earthrealmers and Outworlders watched on, partially awed by the brilliant display before them. They all knew Raiden to be powerful, a god in every sense of the word. But Magnus' ability to go head to head with him and fight as well as he could was something they had seldom seen before. Only powerful foes like Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung had been able to give Raiden a true challenge. This Magnus was surely something else.

But how long would he last?

Raiden threw Magnus off of him only to slam into the electromancer with a flying strike. He then turned and pitched Magnus behind him, teleporting at the speed of light so that he stood in place to greet Magnus' body with his extended fist, the electromancer crumpling as Raiden scored a hard blow. Not to be undone, Magnus jumped to his feet and generated a wall of electromagnetic energy, absorbing Raiden's follow-up strike. Sending his contract forward, Raiden was enveloped with a burst of raw energy, allowing Magnus time to flood his hands with electrical energy and then clap them together to unleash a blast of power that knocked Raiden onto his back. Just as the thunder god was getting up, Magnus lunged forward and unleashed a hard, sweeping kick that snapped his head sideways. Summoning his momentum, Magnus lept off the ground, spun around in the air and channeled his momentum into his fist, delivering a krushing blow to Raiden's ribs as they shattered on impact.

Raiden growled in pain but quickly grabbed Magnus' arm and threw it aside, jumping to his feet. Turning on heel, before Magnus could attack again, Raiden summoned a bolt of lightning into his hand and turned it into a chain-lightning strike, guiding the bolt to strike Magnus continually as he advanced upon the electromancer. Once close enough, Raiden dispelled his powers with a shockwave of electrical energy that stunned Magnus before he summoned his staff once more and attacked with three jabbing strikes that caught him on the jaw, in the gut and in his knees. Charging up his weapon with electrical energy, Raiden propelled his staff forward, sending it crashing into Magnus while simultaneously zapping him. Raiden then jumped ahead and unleashed his own lunge kick, his boots crushing deep into Magnus' body. The electromancer was stunned and pushed back, staggered and helpless to stop Raiden ash the thunder god continued, summoning his staff as it flew in from behind and connected with Magnus' skull, bone cracking as it made contact. Pitched forward, Magnus received the brunt of Raiden's next lightning strike and was propelled back and tumbled to the ground as the thunder god followed. Just as the electromancer made to rise, Raiden attacked with a low kick that connected with Magnus' face, his boot slamming into his head with a resounding crack. Hit hard, Magnus fell back to the ground and found himself struggling to rise.

He couldn't fail. Not now!

Manipulating the electrons around him to restore his strength, Magnus was suddenly hoisted up by Raiden as the thunder god took hold of his robes. Magnus received two swift blows to the face, bloodying his lip and opening a cut across his forehead. Hand opened and poised to unleash yet another blast of lightning, Raiden did not anticipate Magnus unleashing a burst of lightning of his own, white countering red as they collided. Neither warrior sought to fall back and both of them pressed on, expending their powers as the colliding thunderbolts grew bigger and broader until they exploded with an ear-splitting crack of thunder, Magnus and Raiden thrown away from each other as the brilliant display of electrical energy forced the observers to shield their eyes.

Slowly recovering, Magnus did his best to clear his head as his blurry vision slowly reset. On his knees, Magnus looked up for some sign of Raiden amid the smoke that had been generated by their clash. Although he could see none, he knew Raiden was out there somewhere. He found his answer when two bolts of crimson lightning struck him through the haze, Raiden materializing as he stalked forward, eyes ablaze with power. He shocked Magnus relentlessly, channeling all of his power into these two torrents of lightning as he drew closer to his weary opponent. When the lightning finally subsided, Magnus was left steaming and weak, Raiden easily picking him up by his robes. despite his desire to fight on, Magnus had lost his strength and all sense of coherency.

"This ends now Magnus Shadrix." Raiden growled, a crimson blade forming over his hand again. This battle was over and the thunder god was ready to finish him...

"Magnus!" Mileena cried, rushing onto the battlefield, despite Tanya's attempts to hold her back. Raiden's gaze was drawn away from the defeated electromancer as Mileena ran to her lover's side, desperate to pull him away from Raiden. "I beg you Thunder God! Please, spare him!" Her emotional outburst of such desperate care was a sight unheard of amongst the Earthrealmers, who exchanged looks of curiosity as they wondered what would unfold next.

"He knew the rules of Kombat, Mileena Kahnum." Raiden retorted, unflinching. "He will suffer the price of failure... in accordance with the rules of the tournament!" His hand balled into a fist, ready to cut Magnus down. Mileena tried again, looking so small against Raiden's tall and formidable appearance.

"I beg you to spare his life! If not for his sake, then for mine!" She cried, desperate to appeal to whatever sense of humanity might be left in Raiden.

"Give me one reason why I should grant your request." The thunder god growled in reply, not even looking at her. Mileena had one ready and she gripped his arm.

"Would you leave a child fatherless?" She asked. Raiden suddenly turned to her, gaze hard but bearing an element of surprise. Everyone else was equally taken aback by her statement. No one had seen this coming. "If not for his sake or for mine, then please, spare him... so that our child will not have to go through what he went through." Raiden's gaze shifted back to the barely-conscious Magnus, whose tired gaze looked to Mileena in shock. Although none could tell from his expression, Raiden was moved by her words. He regarded Magnus for a moment longer before dropping him to the ground and allowing his blade to dissipate. Without another word, Raiden turned and made to rejoin the Earthrealmers.

"Mercy." He uttered with a low growl, loud enough for Bo' Rai Cho to hear.

"Raiden wins." He stated, the declaration of mercy enough to guarantee Magnus' survival. Mileena helped Magnus to his knees as the worn and beaten electromancer looked to her with quiet surprise in his eyes.

"Mileena..." he whispered her name, "Are you...?" He wondered, seeking total clarification.

"I do not know for certain." The Empress honestly replied as she took hold of his bloody and bruised face. "But I believe I might be." She added softly. That answer alone was enough to give Magnus' heart a start.

He could be a father...

Despite the pain and despite his weariness, Magnus managed to embrace Mileena there on the arena floor in a tight and passionate hug.

"I love you." He whispered, having never felt more alive or more connected to Mileena than now.

"I love you too." Mileena whispered, almost on the verge of tears. Together they slowly rose and Mileena helped Magnus back to the Outworld side as Bo' Rai Cho selected the next two kombatants.

"Just one problem though..." Magnus whispered in a strained voice as the pain and exhaustion took its toll on him.

"What is it?" Mileena wondered.

"Raiden beat me." Magnus answered, looking to her with tired eyes. "I'm out of the tournament."


	9. Rekuperation

-Chapter 9: Rekuperation

_That night..._

A mostly undressed Magnus sat on Mileena's bed as the Empress of Outworld tended to his many wounds, most of which had been sustained by Raiden's hand. His broken body had been wrapped in a multitude of bandages while the electrical burns were being tended to with a healing balm. It had been a long day after Magnus' duel with Raiden and with the electromancer's elimination, questions arose as to whether or not Outworld could survive the rest of the tournament. The tide had turned in their favor for a moment, though, with back to back wins thanks to Tanya successfully defeating Kung Jin and Kira defeating Takeda, only for Kira to lose to Raiden in the next round. Things appeared to be even, but it seemed like Raiden would come out on top for Earthrealm, leaving the surviving Outworlder to face off against the god of thunder for the fate of the realm.

It was a reality no one wished to dwell on.

Magnus sighed, reaching up to take hold of Mileena's hand as she worked on his shoulder. "Thank you, my love." He whispered. Mileena smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, my dear Magnus." She replied, rubbing in the last of the balm.

"And how are your wounds?" He wondered, rolling his shoulders as everything settled in.

"Better, I should say." Mileena replied, peeling off some of her bandages to allow Magnus a look at her healing wounds. Her lover carefully examined the healing bruise on her midriff, left over from her bout with Scorpion. He turned silent and thoughtful, carefully examining every would along her torso. Mileena took note of his changed demeanor. "Magnus? What's wrong?" She asked.

"If you are in fact pregnant... I don't think you should keep fighting." He replied, thoughtfully examining her stomach and wondering if there was a baby developing in her. Mileena reached down and guided his head up, her amber eyes locking with his blue ones.

"If anything, I would only be a few weeks along. It should be perfectly fine." She told him, smiling. "But your concern is appreciated." Magnus chuckled, straightening up and cupping her cheek.

"That baby is also mine." He responded. Mileena breathily chuckled as she leaned in to kiss him. Their tender embrace lasted only a few moments before they both lay down in bed, Mileena rolling over and allowing Magnus to spoon her from behind, pulling the covers up over them.

"You know, as much as I enjoy having you as my chief of security, I may have to increase your rank." She mused as Magnus' hand came down to gently caress her belly.

"On what grounds?" Magnus wondered as he settled in behind her.

"You would be the father of the heir to the throne. That alone practically makes you royalty, almost my equal." Mileena replied, dozing up to his warm body. Magnus mulled that over for a moment, his hand continuing to gently stroke the bare skin of Mileena's midriff.

"I never thought of myself as royalty." He mused. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"You would be most worthy of such a promotion." Mileena replied. "Rest now, my love. You need it." Magnus smirked.

"As do you, my pregnant love." He responded. Sharing a mutual chuckle, they both drifted off to sleep, feeling very close and very much in love.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Takeda hit the ground hard, a pair of sais stuck in his chest. Mileena stood tall and proud, victorious over the Earthrealm warrior. This was one of the final matches of the day, her remaining Outworld allies having all been eliminated and Takeda being the final Earthrealmer apart from Raiden still in the tournament.

"Mileena Kahnum wins!" Bo' Rai Cho declared. The Outworlders applauded the Empress as she raised her arms in victory, giving the observing Magnus a wink as she did. Cassie and Sonya helped Takeda up and off the field as Mileena celebrated her win. "Kombatants, one and all!" Bo' Rai Cho called, bringing their attention back to him. "Only two participants remain! Mileena Kahnum of Outworld and Raiden of Earthrealm!" He stated. The thunder god and the Empress eyed each other warily, knowing that the fate of their realms had fallen to them. "Should Mileena win, Earthrealm will be forced to leave Outworld alone and will have to wait five-hundered years before calling another tournament! But if Raiden wins, as per the agreement made regarding this tournament, Outworld will be subject to invasion!" Bo' continued, laying out what was on the line. "Tomorrow, we will host this special final round and bring an end to this Mortal Kombat Tournament! Dismissed!" With that, the martial artist master stood and took his leave, the observing Shaolin monks behind him also getting up to leave. Mileena returned to her side and the confines of Magnus, Tanya and the others.

"Well, tomorrow should be interesting." Erron mused.

"That it should. But our Empress has fared worse. The challenge by Cage was certainly harder than that overconfident Thunder God." Tanya responded, believing otherwise.

"Raiden's no slouch, I can tell you that from experience." Magnus interjected. "He won't hold back."

"Then we should discuss strategy." Mileena determined. "Come, my advisors, let us retire."

* * *

_That night..._

"Damn... I have wracked my brain all afternoon and evening and I am mentally exhausted." Magnus sighed as he undressed for the night. "I am so stressed right now."

"I'm the one fighting a god tomorrow and you're the one that's stressed." Mileena mused with a chuckle, already in bed. "I understand how you feel, Magnus. Tomorrow will decide the fate of many."

"Ain't that the truth." Magnus replied, down to his boxers as he slid into bed next to Mileena. "Problem is I don't know what else we can do." He added, one arm reaching around Mileena as he held her close.

"We've done all we can. The rest is up to me now." She replied, snuggling up to him. Magnus exhaled deeply as he savoured the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I have fared worse, Magnus. Fighting Ko'atal, Reiko, Havik and others... Raiden is just another challenge." Mileena told him, doing her best to calm his mind and soothe his troubled heart.

"And how many of those did you win?"

"Most of them." Her response caused them both to chuckle.

"Can I be honest with you?" Magnus wondered.

"Please do."

"If Raiden wins... I don't want to bring our child into interrealm warfare." He admitted. "I want our child, boy or girl, I'm not picky, to grow up with the peace we fought to achieve." The moment of sudden realness brought out Mileena's tender side and she reached up to hold his face.

"I do too, Magnus. I will do what I must to maintain peace, but we must be prepare to face the potential outcome that Raiden might win." She whispered.

"If only he wasn't so damn twisted..." Magnus sighed, exhausted by Raiden's lack of limits and his relentless pursuit of aggression. "If only I could've saved him."

"None of this is your fault, Magnus. You did what you could, what you felt was right." Mileena whispered, stroking his face. "I know you've given your all and I love you even more because of it." Magnus slowly nodded before leaning in to kiss Mileena.

He was afraid it might be one of the last times he did so.

"Tell me, how did Raiden turn so dark?" Mileena asked when they parted.

"Fujin tells me he absorbed the corruption within the Jinsei, in order to keep it from spreading. It had been unleashed by Shinnok and is a power, I think, that stems from his amulet." Magnus answered. Such knowledge intrigued Mileena as she was familiar with the Elder God's signature artifact.

"While I was in possession of Shinnok's amulet, using its power against Ko'atal would often weaken me." She told him. "I knew how to use it, but I did not use it often."

"Raiden told me he reversed its abilities in order to trap Shinnok inside. I suppose similar energies can be removed or expelled, depending on the process." He replied. The two fell silent for a moment when a sudden thought hit Magnus. After a few moments of careful consideration and thoughtful examination, he believed he'd suddenly found the answer to his and Mileena's problems. "Hold on... I think I have an idea..."


	10. Thunder God Versus Empress

-Chapter 10: Thunder God Versus Empress

_The next day..._

The morning air was brisk and the skies cloudy as the day dawned. The crowd of observing Outworlders and Earthrealmers were incredibly quiet as they waited for the final round of the tournament to begin. Today would be a day to finally determine what the future of Earthrealm-Outworld relations would look like.

Only one of the kombatants would be walking away victorious.

Raiden and Mileena stood with their individual groups as Bo' Rai Cho made his way to his seat, the other Outworlders and Earthrealmers waiting tensely. Raiden stood tall with his arms crossed, cutting an imposing figure as he almost always did. As she waited, pink veil raised and clad in her armored black and pink kimono, Mileena squeezed Magnus' hand reassuringly. It was a gesture he returned. Between the two of them, unbeknownst to anyone else, there was a plan that had been developed...

"Kontestants! Welcome to the final day of this Mortal Kombat tournament!" Bo' began in his usual booming voice. His gaze turned to the Outworld side. "Mileena Kahnum! You stand on the precipice of victory. One final opponent remains between you and victory for Outworld!" His gaze shifted to the Earthrealmers. "Raiden! You have a chance to claim victory for Earthrealm and dominion over Outworld, a first in Mortal Kombat history!" The two kombatants nodded, knowing full well what was at stake. "Let this historic match begin! Kombatants! Take your places in the arena!" Bo' declared. Raiden and Mileena entered the arena, squaring off as they readied themselves for this final round.

"A mother to be... and yet you still fight..." Raiden commented.

"Because something greater than me is on the line, Raiden." Mileena replied, rolling her shoulders and striking as defiant a look as she could.

"Your convictions may cost you dearly." The thunder god growled, crimson bundles of lightning crackling within his hands.

"A price I'm willing to pay if it maintains peace." Mileena retorted. "You cannot sway me Raiden. For Outworld!" She cried, assuming a Mian Chuan fighting stance as Raiden took his own stance.

"Round one... FIGHT!" Mileena quickly teleported to Raiden with a cry and dropped down from above, attacking with a quick series of kicks and ending with a flip kick. Bashed across the face, Raiden shrugged off the blows and struck back with a burst of electrical energy, striking Mileena both times. Surging forward with his own cry, Raiden tackled Mileena with his thunder fly, knocking her to the ground. But even as the thunder god made to press his advantage, Mileena drew her sais and stabbed them into his chest, forcing him back. Mileena then jumped to her feet and laid into him with low stomps, backhands and hook kicks, giving Raiden a real run for victory. But Raiden summoned enough composure to generate a thunder blast that knocked Mileena away, charging him up in the process. Mileena quickly got back to her feet, only to meet Raiden's surging high kick that caught her on the jaw. Raiden struck next with twin overhead chops and a push kick, the powerful blow cracking Mileena's ribs. Down on her hands and knees, Mileena seemed unable to stop Raiden as he reared back his electrified fist to strike again.

But that's when she struck.

Spinning around, Mileena made to do a partial handstand and drove her heels into Raiden's head before pushing off and harnessing her momentum to launch a split kick that further staggered Raiden before she summoned her sais and drove them down into Raiden's shoulders, knocking his hat off and sending blood flying. Mileena inflicted further pain upon the thunder god by lowering her veil and sinking her teeth into the top of his head, Raiden growling in pain. Pulling back and wiping her mouth, Mileena executed a back kick that put Raiden down, giving her the edge for a moment.

"You assume victory before you have it... and that is where you fail." Mileena mused, stretching out her sore spots. The thunder god teleported to a standing position, donning his hat once more. Red lightning crackled around him as he flexed his godly powers and regarded Mileena with a firm unflinching glare.

He wasn't out of this yet.

Mileena met his stare with her own, knowing she had to somehow put her plan into action before Raiden achieved the upper hand and maintained it.

She needed to strike a critical blow... and soon!

Raiden took flight, hovering off the ground as he summoned a trio of lightning bolts that blasted the ground around Mileena as she dodged each shot with a display of extremely grace and acrobatics. She then charged forward, curling into a ball as she projected herself towards Raiden, knocking him out of the air. As he stumbled across the ground, Mileena lept forward and executed a frontflip, her heel slamming into the back of Raiden's head and cracking his skull. Despite her ability to continue, Magnus looked on from the sidelines, waiting in tense anticipation of what he hoped was to come.

"Come on, baby..." he muttered under his breath, "you can do this..." For a moment, it seemed like Mileena didn't have this as Raiden shocked her with a relentless blast of raw lightning, throwing her back with a final, powerful bolt. Sent tumbling, Mileena crawled to her feet as Raiden teleported over to her.

"Your folly lies in your underestimation of me." Raiden growled, thunder booming overhead as lightning crackled in his grip.

"I underestimate nothing." Mileena replied, lowering her veil and licking some of his blood off her teeth. "You were foolish to face me!"

"You dare reprimand me, Mileena Kahnum?!" Raiden retorted, arcs of electrical energy arcing back and forth between his hands. "Such words will cost you dearly."

"So you said at the start of all this... you're all bark and no bite Thunder God!" The Empress shot back, knowing it would incite him.

And boy did she ever.

Raiden charged ahead with a roar of fury as he unleashed crimson blasts of lightning from his hands, Mileena teleporting away in the nick of time. Turning on heel, Raiden unleashed a bundle of lightning towards the appearing Empress, summoning a thunderbolt from above as well. Rolling out of the way, Mileena managed to dodge the thuderbolt as it crashed thunderously into the ground, heavily scorching it. She then lept over the incoming ball of lightning and narrowly dodge another pair of thunderbolts by sliding under them as they shot from Raiden's hands. Summoning her weapons of choice, Mileena quickly threw both her sais at Raiden, blasting him with a low split-shot and then leaping to launch another that struck him in the chest. Raiden recoiled but shrugged off the pain and readied himself to conintue.

But Mileena's eyes widened when she realized her success. Her sai had pierced his armor right next to Shinnok's amulet, loosening it from Raiden's golden chestplate.

"Magnus! Now!" She called, rushing forward and slamming her hand into the handle of her weapon, forcibly removing the amulet and sending it flying. Magnus realized the plan was fully in motion and knew he only had one chance to do this right! He quickly teleported onto the field and snatched the amulet out of the air. Raiden realized something was wrong and shoved Mileena aside.

"NO!" He cried, rushing Magnus. The young man quickly snapped out his arm and triggered the amulet, a beam of violet power exploding from the golden disc and colliding with Raiden. Last night, Mileena had taught him everything she learned about the amulet during its time in her possession and believed he knew what to do with it. The thunder god was flung back as the power of the amulet struck him, Magnus struggling to maintain his control over the artifact. The Earthrealmers and Outworlders stood by stunned, unsure if they should intervene or not. Magnus grasped his extended arm, holding it at bay as he drew in the crimson power within Raiden, the amulet taking back what belonged to it. The corruption Raiden had removed from the Jinsei, unleashed by Shinnok, was now being drawn out of the thunder god's body and back into the amulet.

But as he continued, the power began to take a toll on Magnus, his arm growing scorched and burnt beyond recognition as he struggled to keep things up. Raiden fell to his knees as the crimson power continued to leave him, eventually doubling over as the red mist returned to the amulet. Finally, the beam ceased all on its own and Magnus collapsed, falling onto his side with the amulet leaving his limp grasp and clattering to the ground. Returning to her feet, Mileena dashed to Magnus' side, helping him up and gingerly avoiding his seared arm.

"Magnus?" She wondered. Her lover coughed as he fought to regain his strength.

"I'm here..." He replied, his blackened arm hanging limp. He half wondered if it could be saved. "What... What about Raiden?" He asked. The thunder god in question groaned quite loudly as he sat up, rubbing his head as if he were tending to a headache. It was then that he turned to Magnus.

His eyes were blue again.

"Magnus?" He wondered. "Where... Where am I? What has happened?" He sounded normal again, like he had come to his senses. It was then that he started looking around at the assembled Outworlders and Earthrealmers, who looked at him with similar levels of awe and curiosity. "What is this?"

"A... tournament." Magnus replied. Things seemed to sink in with Raiden as the thunder god suddenly developed a devastated look in his eyes.

"What have I done...?" He realized.

"You weren't you." Magnus told him, grimacing as he made it to his knees. "It wasn't your fault." Raiden got up and looked around.

"Dark have been my thoughts of late." He mused. "I... I remember everything." Turning to his former student, Raiden generated a soft bundle of blue lightning magic and used his abilities to slowly heal Magnus' wounded arm, black and charred scars giving way to fresh, pink flesh. Magnus sized up his repaired arm and stood up, looking Raiden in the eyes as he realized that the mentor he knew was back.

"You look better, Lord Raiden." He quietly noted, feeling quite relieved that his plan had worked.

"Magnus, I-" Raiden started to say when he was interrupted by the opening of a distant portal. It drew the attention of everyone assembled.

"What the hell is that?" Sonya wondered aloud. She had her answer soon enough when an army of hell beasts, led by revenant warriors, charged through. The kombatants quickly made to counter attack, Raiden, Mileena and Magnus charging forward to lead the defence. Magnus blasted a series of hell beasts while Mileena tackled Kitana, sais drawn and clashing with her bladed fans. Raiden struck down several hell beasts himself before finding himself engaged by both Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Throwing down a hell beast and crushing its head, Magnus turned and rushed to help out Raiden, only to be intercepted by a speeding blur that spun him around. The last thing he saw was a boot belonging to Kabal before he hit the ground and blacked out.


	11. To Save a Thunder God

-Chapter 11: To Save a Thunder God

Magnus came to with a groan, his head pounding as he nursed one of the worst headaches of his life. Around him lay the bodies of dead hell beasts, the surviving Earthrealmers and Outworlders helping each other up off the ground as they recovered from the sudden assault. His memories slowly came back to him, the last thing he could recall was getting attacked by a revenant Kabal.

Just how long had he been out for?

"Magnus!" A female voice cried. Magnus turned to see Mileena rushing towards him. Dropping to his side, she embraced him tenderly, Magnus reciprocating despite his lingering dizziness. "Are you alright?"

"Pretty sure I've had worse." He replied as Mileena helped him up. Dusting off his robes, Magnus looked around the Academy arena, now looking somewhat less spectacular after the raid. "What all happened?"

"The revenants left. The attack seemed random." Mileena told him. Magnus paused to digest that before shaking his head.

"No. There has to be a reason." He stated, believing there was something more going on. The Netherrealm wouldn't just attack Earthrealm unless they had a good reason for doing so. As he pondered this, Tanya walked over to them, stepping over the corpses of hell beasts.

"Tarakah is dead, as is Ferra/Torr." She announced, rather sombrely.

"Dammit." Magnus muttered, shaking his head and sighing. Then a thought, suddenly spawned by the news of his dead compatriots, came to him. "Wait a minute. Where's Raiden?" He wondered, looking around. As he did, Sonya came over to them.

"You all alright?" She asked.

"For the most part." Mileena replied, crossing her arms. "And you, General Blade?"

"I feel like I let my guard down. We should've been keeping an eye on the Netherrealm." Sonya said with crossed arms and a disapproving look on her face.

"It is not your fault." Mileena responded.

"General, have you seen Raiden?" Magnus asked.

"They took him. Takeda saw the whole thing while he was surrounded by these things." Sonya told him, bearing more bad news.

"Dragged off to the Netherrealm..." Magnus muttered in a distant voice, trying to assemble all of this information in his still slightly-rattled mind.

"For what purpose?" Mileena wondered, turning to Magnus.

"I don't know. But it makes sense now. They knew our focus was off them..." He realized. It would appear that the Netherrealm had been closely watching the tournament, waiting for the right moment to strike so they might carry off Raiden. But for what purpose?

Regardless of what it was, Magnus was determined to keep it from reaching fruition. "I'm going after him." He stated, starting to walk away.

"Magnus-" Mileena started, not about to let him walk off and into enemy territory, not so soon after such a taxing ordeal.

"You saw the look in his eyes, Mileena. He's changed, I saved him!" Magnus replied, very emphatic about this. "I'm not losing him now to... whatever they're plotting!" He continued, a strong look of determination in his eyes. Mileena nodded in understanding.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you." She revealed, walking beside him.

"No. Please, stay here-" Magnus countered, not wanting for his pregnant love to venture into the dangerous Netherrealm.

"I am coming with you Magnus." Mileena firmly told him. "Your Empress commands it." She added with a note of finality. He would never deny a direct order. Hearing this and knowing there was no dissuading her, Magnus relented.

"Very well."

* * *

_In the Netherrealm..._

Within the royal Netherrealm fortress, Raiden hung suspended in the air by heavy chains and thick shackles wrapped around his arms. Beneath him stood an alter with a curious looking artifact place upon it. As the thunder god came to, he realized his powers had been greatly weakened during his capture and determined there would be no easy way out of this predicament. He surveyed the area, attempting to deduce his situation. Still clad in his dark robes, Raiden almost blended in with his hellish surroundings, save for his blue eyes. Before him, Liu Kang and Kitana stood by, watching Raiden with mocking gazes.

"So, the failure of thunder awakens." Liu jeered.

"What is... the meaning of this... Liu Kang?" Raiden asked in a tired voice, feeling very weak indeed.

"With you so heavily distracted by your own folly, what better time to strike against you?" The dark emperor replied. "And now you are here, chained with no means of escape, ready to witness the end of everything you hold dear."

"You would... attack Earthrealm... without me to... protect it." Raiden responded.

"In a way." Liu cryptically responded, not ready to reveal his full plan just yet. As he finished speaking, others entered through a door to Raiden's left, soon revealed to be Kung Lao, Sindel, Enenra, Kabal and Jade. Revenants one and all.

"We have not been followed. The attack was a success." Lao reported.

"Very good." Kitana nodded in understanding. "Now then, thunder god," she continued, turning back to Raiden, "are you ready to watch your greatest failure unfold?"

"Explain yourself..."

"We will take your godly powers and use them to fuel our armies. Then we will assault both Earthrealm and Outworld, conquering them both on our path to wage war against the Elder Gods." Kitana explained. Raiden couldn't comphrend this course of action.

"But... why?"

"We have been tasked with completing Lord Shinnok's mission. And you do not scare us any longer, Raiden." Liu replied. "Everything you know and love will be burned to the ground, the Netherrealm standing victorious over the corpses of your allies... if you have any left."

"Have your warriors realized they are mere pawns in your game yet, Thunder God?" Kitana sharply accused him. "Have they realized their fates will be just like ours?"

"They are strong... strong enough to... overcome the darkness..." Raiden struggled to reply.

"That remains to be seen." Liu replied with a sinister grin.

* * *

Outside, Magnus and Mileena had teleported in via a portal stone and were now flying up to the highest tower of the complex, where Magnus had detected a surge of electrons that must belong to Raiden. Soon enough, they were poised outside the highest room, looking in through a single window at the sight of a bound Raiden being mocked by the seven revenants.

"This doesn't look good... whatever they want Raiden for, it'll likely affect us all in the long run." Magnus grimly realized.

"Then we must free him. If that is true, their plan will not succeed without Raiden." Mileena determined.

"Agreed." Magnus nodded, peering through and examining Raiden's restraints. "Think you can do something about those chains if I buy you some time?"

"What do you plan to do?" Mileena wondered. Magnus looked to her with a smirk.

"Take them all on at once." He replied. "I've fought Enenra, Sindel, Liu and Kitana before... three more will be a cinch."

"Are you certain that is wise?" Magnus shrugged.

"What choice do we have?"

"Then... be careful. I want our child to grow up with a father." Mileena responded, a slight smile on her face as she said the words. Magnus smirked and kissed her. Something about the prospect of parenthood made them both feel a little giddy.

"Same goes for you, baby." He replied.

* * *

"The Earthrealmers will be unable to stop us, without their precious thunder god aiding them." Enenra declared.

"And the so-called god of wind will be no match for our armies." Kabal agreed. "It'd be suicide for them to try anything. We've got all the aces." The revenants all agreed, Lao turning to Raiden and stepping closer to the bound thunder god.

"There is no help for you. It would be foolish for anyone to even try to rescue you." Kung Lao sneered, his amber eyes glaring at Raiden with contempt and hatred.

"By those standards, I guess that makes me a fool." Magnus stated, making his presence known. The revenants whirled about to face their intruder, not caring for how he got in.

"Magnus...?" Raiden weakly stated, looking up to see the sight of his apprentice, standing tall and confident in the face of such overwhelming odds.

"His student... surround him!" Liu quickly commanded. The seven revenants quickly formed a circle around Magnus, their darkened attire a stark contrast to his bright white robes. Magnus didn't move or flinch, seemingly at ease with the concept of being surrounded by evil undead warriors. Liu and Kitana approached him. "Has Raiden disappointed you yet?" The dark emperor inquired.

"As a matter of fact, we were just getting over our differences when you ugly bunch of freaks decided to ruin our day." Magnus shot back.

"A pity you still cling to him. Our scouts tell us he eliminated you from the tournament." Kitana mused. "Don't you hold some shred of resentment against him?"

"We all have our off days... although you all look like that's every day." Magnus retorted, making light of the situation. The revenants growled and frowned.

"You are but one misstep away from becoming just like us." Liu stated.

"Then I'll be extra careful to watch where I walk." Magnus replied. "Not outta my way, that's _my_ thunder god you're holding prisoner." He stated, taking a step forward. Liu and Kitana quickly assumed fighting stances, as did the other revenants.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing... just like it was his!" Kitana stated.

"You stand alone against seven revenants. You cannot win!" Liu agreed. Magnus glanced back and forth, noting his position in relation to the revenants. Mileena was in position, he just needed to keep their focus on him.

And what better way to do that than to make them want to kill him...

"I only see seven undead failures who aren't worth my time." He jeered, crossing his arms.

"You dare mock us?!" Liu snapped. Magnus nodded.

"And then some." With that, he snapped out his arms and promptly blasted Kabal and Kung Lao with twin beams of electricity. This he followed up with a double jump-kick that caught both Liu and Kitana on the chin before he turned to face off against Jade, Sindel and Enenra as the rushed him. Magnus cracked his knuckles, electricity crackling in response. "Game on." He muttered with a grin.

He needed some bad guys to hit.

He struck first with a hook kick to Enenra and blocked incoming blows from Sindel and Jade, parting them in turn before using a push kick to knock Sindel away and a blast of lightning to stun Jade and put her on the ground. He turned next to face the recovered Liu and Kitana, a razor fan sailing past him and nicking his arm. He pushed on and attacked with a flying punch, cracking Kitana across the face before he set his sights on Liu. He ducked a dodged a series of incoming punches from the former Shaolin and retaliated, only to have his own blows blocked as well. Liu finally grabbed his fists and held him at bay, the two locked in a grappling struggle as the dark emperor fought to win this clash.

"The darkness will overwhelm you. You will not survive this fight, Magnus!" He growled, pressing harder to gain the advantage.

"Oh whatever!" Magnus shot back, summoning the electrons in the air to empower him, taking his abilities to all new highs as he charged up. His eyes turned solid white and he rebuffed Liu with a burst of static energy. Kabal and Enenra attacked him next and Magnus smoothly executed a low sweep to trip up Kabal before launching into a cartwheel kick that slammed into the typhokinetic's skull, cracking it on impact.

Raiden continued to watch his apprentice's struggle, battling all seven revenants at once. But his gaze was promptly taken away as Mileena appeared and started using her sai to break open the shackle around his hand.

"Mileena..." He whispered her name with surprise.

"Raiden." Mileena replied in an even tone, focused on her work. "Funny how I'm the one breaking you out of prison." She commented, the sai finally piercing the locking mechanism and shattering the shackle, allowing Raiden to hang free.

"Why...?" The thunder god asked.

"Because what Magnus cares about, I care about." Mileena replied as she went to work on the other shackle. After a few moments, it too came free and Raiden dropped to the ground, collapsing to his hands and knees as he fought to recover his strength. Mileena stowed her weapons and helped him up.

"I... thank you..." He told her.

"Help him. I need time to activate the portal." Mileena commanded, gesturing to Magnus' fight. Raiden nodded and turned to see the odds had turned against his apprentice. Trapped in a headlock by Enenra, Kung Lao finished delivering a series of powerful punches to the trapped electromancer. Double over, Magnus fought to breathe as the revenant forced his head up.

"Alone you have no hope of survival." Lao growled. He was cut short when a beam of lightning struck him in the back, Raiden having summoned enough of his godly power to create one.

"He does not stand alone." He stated, voice a little stronger now. Magnus grinned at the sight of Raiden freed, while the revenants were downright surprised.

"Two are better than one." He mused, reaching behind him and delivering a powerful electric shock as he grasped Enenra's head. Electrocuted, the ninja doubled over as Magnus freed himself, quickly teleporting to Raiden's side. "You feeling any better?"

"My powers are weaker here in the Netherrealm." Raiden answered, small sparks of lightning appearing in his hands. The two squared off with the revenants who stood ready for another round.

"Then use some of mine." Magnus stated, generating small storm clouds around the thunder god. He could use his abilities to give Raiden a constant supply to draw from, instead of the thunder god relying on his own abilities to generate lightning. Raiden nodded and took control of the storm clouds, firing beams of lightning the struck the revenants and forced them back.

"We must give Mileena time to open a portal!" Raiden declared.

"Couldn't agree more!" Magnus replied, generating his own powerful beam of electric energy, both hands coming together as he blasted the revenants with a steady stream. Thunder god and electromancer worked together to hold the revenants at bay, coming together for the first time in a very long time. Magnus glanced at Raiden and smirked, happy to be actually working with his mentor instead of fighting him.

"You realize how long I've dreamt of this day?" He commented, over the crackle of their lightning. "I mean, the circumstances were different, but still..." Raiden understood and nodded.

"It is good to be by your side Magnus Shadrix." He stated, summoning his powers to generate a ball of lightning that put Jade and Sindel on the ground. "I apologize for my actions-"

"As much as I wanna hear that, save it for when we're out of this!" Magnus cut him off, promptly blasting Kabal as he got a little too close. The revenants were slowly powering through their assault, pushing past the lightning as they made to engage Magnus and Raiden.

"You will not leave here alive!" Kitana stated, arm raised as she slowly stepped forward.

"I beg to differ, sister dearest!" Mileena cried as she suddenly appeared next to Raiden, throwing one of her sai clean through the dark empress' arm. "Unless the two of you wish to stay here, I say it's time we take our leave of this place." Mileena told the men as she began moving back towards the portal she created.

"Lead on, luv!" Magnus called as he and Raiden turned to give chase, following Mileena through the portal that closed mere moments after their departure. The revenants rushed them, but they were already gone.

"Dammit!" Kabal growled. "Thought we had 'em."

"Mileena's presence was... unexpected." Jade stated. "She freed Raiden while Magnus distracted us."

"No point dwelling on our failure." Kung Lao said next, turning to Liu. "What now?"

"All is not lost... yet." Kang replied. "I think it's time for us to begin the first part of our alternate plan."


	12. A New Alliance

-Chapter 12: A New Alliance

_That night, in Earthrealm..._

Peace. For the past few days the word had seemed so foreign, the concept a distant and lofty one. Earthrealmer and Outworlder warring with each other, fighting for a situation so fragile with such an intensity that few could truly comprehend. The heat of battle had been hot, the exchanges intense.

But peace had finally come to both Outworld and Earthrealm.

It was a strange sight within one of the dormitory pagodas. Earthrealmer and Outworlder, feasting side by side as they celebrated the end of hostilities and the successful retrieval of Raiden from the Netherrealm. Said thunder god stood outside along with Mileena and Magnus, clad in his blue and white robes for the first time in what felt like a long time. The thunder god breathed deeply, his restored sense of morality feeling very preferable to the darkened state he'd been in for so long.

"It is good to see things have returned to normal." He mused.

"The definition of 'normal' changing on a regular basis." Magnus quipped in response. "But, I am glad to see things have been sorted out."

"Indeed. Much have I missed while tainted by the power of Shinnok's Amulet. And much I have done that needs to be undone." Raiden replied.

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure most of it can be forgiven." Magnus reassured him. Raiden wasn't so certain.

"There is much I have to atone for." He stated, turning to regard his allies. "But first, I must offer my thanks to both of you for saving me from the Netherrealm. I'm indebted to you." He told them. Magnus and Mileena stood arm in arm, their relationship freely on display in the thunder god's presence. They were grateful to be speaking with him on friendly terms instead of tense, warlike ones. "I know you did not have to come, Mileena Kahnum. But know that I am grateful for your participation in my rescue." Raiden told the Empress.

"Any idea what they wanted from you?" Mileena inquired.

"Liu Kang claimed they needed my powers to fuel an attack on both Outworld and Earthrealm, in order to wage war on the Elder Gods. But I could not fathom how my lightning might help them." Raiden revealed, his own private doubts about the revenants' plan coming to light. "I suspect they had another motive, one that was concealed from us all." He added with a grim tone.

"Do you know what that might be?" Magnus asked.

"I cannot be certain. But I fear another war with the Netherrealm is looming." Raiden stated in response.

"Outworld will answer the call to war." Mileena firmly replied. "I refuse to let the Netherrealm tear down what I've worked to build." Raiden nodded.

"It is pleasing to hear that Mileena Kahnum." He quietly replied. He glanced out at the calm night and continued, "I propose an alliance between Earthrealm and Outworld. Now that our differences have been settled, and my darkness has been cleansed, I believe we can move forward together." He suggested. Magnus and Mileena shared glances of contemplation.

"It's your call." Magnus said, knowing only the empress could make such a decision. Mileena thought for a moment and, considering Raiden's official change of heart, believed such an alliance was long overdue.

"I accept your offer, Lord Raiden." She replied, facing the thunder god. "Outworld and Earthrealm will stand shoulder to shoulder against all threats." Raiden nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you, Empress." He thanked her. He then turned to his apprentice. "This has all been made possible because of you, Magnus Shadrix." He commented, believing every word. "Will you accept my apology and forgive me of my carelessness during my darkened state?" He asked, offering his hand. Magnus looked down at his hand and then back up.

"I accept, and then some." Instead of simply shaking his hand, Magnus pulled Raiden close and hugged him. Taken back, Raiden momentarily frozen before he reciprocated. "You're like a father to me. I'm just glad to have my Dad back." He whispered.

"You are like a son to me, Magnus Shadrix. This reunion has been a long time coming." Raiden replied. Stepping back, Magnus stood still as Raiden placed his hands on his arms. "I am pleased to see you have become a strong and independent man, whose actions are for the better... despite what the lack of foresight in others might say." He told him, being earnest and honest about this. "I am proud of you." He finally said, the words ones Magnus had longed to hear. The electromancer smiled broadly.

"You're welcome." He replied. Mileena stepped up to his side, wrapping both her arms around his one. Raiden glanced back and forth between them.

"The two of you have my blessing over your union... and over your coming child." He added.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. Your approval is most welcome... albeit a little late." Mileena commented. Raiden nodded, the barest of smiles gracing his face.

"Mileena," Magnus started, making to pull her aside. "there's... something I want to ask you..." His words left Mileena wondering.

"What is it, Magnus?" She asked. Magnus took a deep breath.

"Well... considering you might be pregnant and all... I want to say is-" Magnus started to say, tripping over his words a little. He seemed nervous, that much was obvious to Mileena. Before he could continue, loud voices from within the pagoda commanded their attention. Over at the wine bar, an altercation appeared to be taking place between Johnny Cage and Bo' Rai Cho, the pudgy martial arts master refilling his flask. Magnus could only guess what the topic was. "I'll tell you in a moment." He replied and turned to Raiden. "Maybe we better stop Bo' Rai Cho before he drinks all the rice wine." He suggested. Raiden nodded in agreement.

"A wise decision." He answered. The three of them entered the pagoda and approached Bo' Rai Cho, Raiden taking the lead. "Master Bo' Rai Cho! I would encourage you not to indulge yourself, lest an incident arise because of it." The thunder god stated, trying to deter him from drinking too heavily.

"I am not indulging! This is spirtual training." Bo' replied, taking a hearty swig from his flash.

"That's the worst one I've ever heard." Magnus quietly sighed, rolling his eyes at Bo's excuse.

"Is he always like this?" Mileena quietly wondered.

"You have no idea..." Magnus replied with a shake of his head.

Time stopped.

Suddenly and without warning, everyone paused mid-action. Frozen in place, everything came to a standstill and none of the warriors recognized it. Earthrealmer, Outworlder, all of them were stopped where they were, including Raiden, the thunder god none the wiser to what was happening. It was then that a woman clad in gold and white entered the room. She possessed an element of timeless elegance that seemed too ethereal for her to be of the mortal world. She passed by each of the frozen kombatants with soft, careful steps.

"Such a curious gathering..." the woman mused, her voice as ethereal as her presence, "Earthrealmer and Outworlder, drinking and feasting together." Her piercing blue eyes sized up the crowd of people, scanning this way and that as she analyzed every interaction within seconds. "No... This was not meant to be." She determined. Her gaze settled on Magnus, frozen where he was leaning over to Mileena. "Your presence here is... unexpected, Magnus Shadrix." Kronika whispered, stepping over to him. "That is... the beauty of _timing_. It is chaotic and constant, always unpredictable. Your actions have affected them all." She said, walking around Magnus so she could look him head-on. "You have altered all of their destinies." She continued, as if she were talking to him. After a moment of contemplation, the Keeper of Time shook her head as she summed up the man standing before her. "It matters not. Armageddon shall happen another way..." Kronika declared. Summoning her sands of time, Magnus was enveloped in a cloud of particles before vanishing without a trace, Kronika right along with him.

Mileena shook her head in bewilderment. She had just been speaking with Magnus and now he was gone, like he had never been there.

"Magnus...?" She wondered, looking around. Raiden turned and saw the source of her confusion.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

"I... I-I don't know. It's like he just... vanished." Mileena replied with a stammer. Raiden tested his senses, reaching out to Magnus across Earthrealm. But he could not sense his apprentice anywhere.

This was most peculiar.

Some of the other guests took note of Magnus' sudden disappearance and started glancing back and forth as well, looking around the room for Magnus. But the electromancer was nowhere to be found. "Magnus!" Mileena called, looking desperate for some sign of her lover. "This is not like him." She worriedly muttered.

"He did not teleport, we would've both heard it and seen it." Raiden determined. "It's like he was here one moment and gone the next." He realized, attempting to discern a reason why.

But even his godly abilities could not fully comprehend what had become of his pupil.

"Then... w-where did he go?!" Mileena asked, starting to panic. She hadn't felt this much fear before in her entire life. She turned to the thunder god, anxious and desperate for answers. "Raiden, where is he?!" She demanded.

But Raiden did not know...

**Author's Note: And there you have it! A hotly requested sequel done and done. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out before MK11 dropped. Anyhoo, glad y'all enjoyed! See you all after MK11!**


End file.
